wscworldsongcontestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lista uczestników
OBECNIE LISTA (oprócz A-K) JEST SPRAWDZANA!! MOGĄ BYĆ NIE DOCIĄGNIĘCIA. ZA PROBELM, PRZEPRASZAM :) A''' A'studio -'' Just goodbye'' AaRon ''- U Turn'' Abraham Mateo - Desde que te fuiste Abraham Mateo - Señorita Ace of Base -'' All For You '' Ace Of Base - Doreen Activ - Visez Ada Szulc ''- Fields Of Gold'' Ada Szulc & Dj Adamus - 1000 miejsc Adele ''- Rolling in the Deep'' Adele ''- Rumour Has It'' Adele - Set Fire to the Rain Adele - Skyfall Adelén - Baila Conmigo Adelèn - Bombo Adri Nagy - Rohanó Szerelem Adrian ft. Floriani - Ngjyra e kuqe Adrian Gaxha - Skandali Adrian Sina & Sandra N - Angel Adriana Lua - Sem você Adrianne - As one Aferistki - Stasik A Friend In London Feat. Carly Rae Jepsen - Rest From The Streets Aggeliki Iliadi - Magkia Mou Agnes - Don't go Breaking My Heart Agnes ''- Love Love Love'' Agnes - On And On Agnes - One Last Time Agnes Obel - The Curse Agnetha Fältskog - When You Really Loved Someone Agnieszka Chylińska -'' Normalka'' Agnieszka Falborska ''- Millhaven'' Agony - Elena Iliadi Agustina Vera - Cambio Dolor Aida Arami - Diamond Aida Arami - I'll Be Fine Aida Arami - In Your Arms Ailee - Heaven Ailee -'' I will show you '' Aimée -'' Crashing Down'' Aisha ''- What for ?'' Aiste Pilvelyte - Tik Tau Ajda Pekkan & Ozan Colakoglu - Ara Sicak Alain Clark - Back In My World Alain Clark ''- Blow Me Away'' Alan ''- Ballad'' Alanis Morissette - Guardian Alban Skenderaj ft. Dr. Mic & Mrekullia e 8 -'' Nje ne nje mln'' Alcazar - Alcastar Ale Mendoza - Solamente Tú Alek Sandar & Dess feat. Boyplay - It Ain't Over Aleksandra Radovic - Cuvaj Moje Srce Alenka Gotar - Cvet Z Juga Alesha Dixon -''' The Boy does nothing Alessandra Amoroso - Amore puro Alessandra Amoroso - Ti Aspetto Alessandro Casillo - Ci Credo Ancora Alex Britti - Baciami Alex Clare - Too Close Alex Hepburn - Miss Misery Alex Hepburn - Under Alex, Jorge y Lena - Estar Contigo Alex Mica - Dalinda Alex Saidac - Stay In This Moment Alex Sparrow - Shout it out Alexa ''- We are one'' Alexander Rybak - Funny Little World Alexander Rybak - Leave Me Alone Alexander Rybak - Roll With The Wind Alexandra Burke ''- Hallelujah'' Alexandra Burke - The Silence Alexandra Stan - Mr Saxobeat Alexandra Stan ft. Carlprit - 1.000.000 Alexandra Stan & Manilla Maniacs - All My People Alexia - A volte si a volte no Alexis Jordan -'' Hush Hush'' Alfred Hall - Safe & Sound Alice Avery - Oops Baby Alice Avery - U Make My Heart Beat Alice Gold - End of the World Alida - Feathers Alina Artz - Prekrasnaya Lozh Alina Devecerski ''- Flytta på dej'' Alina Devecerski ''- Ikväll Skiter Jag i Allt'' Alina Grosu - Brosay Aline Lahoud - Quand Tout S'enfuit Aliona Moon - O Mie '' Alizée ''- À Contre-courant Alizée - J'ai Pas Vingt Ans Alizée - La Isla Bonita Alla Pugaczova - Wsio mogut koroli Alpines - Cocoon Alpines - Got Me Wrong Alsu ''- Samoe glavnoe'' Alyona Lanskaya - All My Life Alyona Lanskaya - Rhythm Of Love Alyona Lanskaya - Speak Alyosha - Feromony Lubvi Alyosha ''- Sweet People'' Alyosha - Ti Uydesh Alyosha - Ty Moye Vse Alyosha ''- Toczka na kartye'' Alyssa Reid - Alone Again Alžběta Kolečkářová - Andělskej flám AmaDeux - The Night is on Fire Amalia - Hayastan Amanda Fondell - All This Way Amanda Fondell - Bastard Amanda Jenssen -'' Dry My Soul'' Amandine Bourgeois - L'Homme De La Situation Amaral - Hacia Lo Salvaje Amaranthe - Amaranthine Amaury Vassili - Lucente Stella Amel Bent - Délit Amel Bent - Je reste Amel Bent - Ma Chance Amel Bent - Ma Philosophie Amel Bent - Regarde-nous Amel Bent & Soprano - Quand La Musique Est Bonne Amelia Lily - Shut Up (And Give Me Whatever You Got) Amelia Lily ''- You Bring Me Joy'' Amethystium - Treasure '' Amor Electro - ''A nossa Casa Amy Irving - Why Don"t You Do Right Amy MacDonald - Pride Amy MacDonald - Slow it Down Ana Free - Electrical Storm Ana Isabelle ft. Chino & Nacho - La Vida Es Bella Ana Malhoa - A noite e loucura Ana Malhoa - Tu És O Fogo Ana Nikolic - Djavo Ana Ritta -'' Moreno Latino'' Ana Simonovska - Prijatel Anabela Đogani - Džaba Anahi - Mi Delirio '' Anastacia - ''Stupid Little Things Anastasia Prikhodko - Smogla Anastasia Prikhodko - Yasnovidyashchaya Anastasia Viennikova - Shining In Twilight Andamiro - Hypnotize Andra - Something New Andre Without'' - Your Love'' Andrea ''- Haide Hopa'' Andrea - Izlaji Me Andrea Begley - One Of Us Andrea Bocelli & Laura Pausini - Vivere (Dare to live) Andrea Demirovic ''-''' Just Get Out of My Life'' Andrea Demirovic - Odlazim Andrea Marullo - Come L'eco Di Una Voce Andrea Marullo - Wind Of Ireland Andreas Gabalier -'' I sing a Liad für di'' Andreea Banica feat. Kio - Bumerang Andreea Balan - Trippin Ane Brun - Words Andy Grammer feat. Mélissa NKonda - Keep Your Head Up AneeLa & Arash -'' Chori, Chori'' Aneta Figiel - Myśl o Tobie Aneta Langerova - Vzpominka Ángel Capel - Solo pienso en ti Angelika Agurbash - Reka Anggun ''- Saviour'' Anggun & Laurent Wolf - No Stress Angus and Julia Stone - I'm Not Yours Ani Lorak - Obnimi menya krepche Ani Lorak - Shady Lady Ani Lorak - Solnce Ani Lorak ''- Sprosi'' Ani Lorak ''- Zazhigay Serdtse'' Ani Lorak ft. Timur Rodrigez - Uvlechenie Ania Rusowicz ''- Ja i Ty'' Ania Rusowicz - Ślepa miłość Animal Drama - Spordipäev Anine Stang -'' Dominoes'' Anjeza Shahini - Ne pasqyre Anjeza Shahini - Nkenesja me e mire Anjulie ''- Brand New Bitch'' Anjulie ''- Stand Behind The Music'' Anna Abreu ''- Are you ready'' Anna Abreu -'' Hysteria'' Anna Abreu - Vinegar Anna Bergendahl -'' This is my life'' Anna Bergendahl -'' Yeah yeah yeah'' Anna Eriksson - Garden of Love Anna Jurksztowicz - Kilku kumpli weź Anna Kaenzig ''- Vespa'' Anna Maria Jopek - Ale jestem Anna Patrini ''- Laleczka z saskiej porcelany'' Anna Pavlova - Za Ruku Anna Rossinelli - In love for a while Anna Rossinelli - Let It Go Anna Rossinelli - Shine In The Light Anna Rossinelli - So Damn Pretty Anna Tovmasyan - Khosqern Avelord En Annabel Fay - Hold On Annalisa - Alice e il blu Annalisa - Scintille Annalisa - Senza Riserva Annalise Psaila ''- Melodija Ta' Hajti'' Anne Book - Samba Samblero Anne Gadegaard - Arabiens Drøm Anne Mattila ''- Tyynyyn jäljet jää'' Annely Cole - Need You Annet Artani - Alive Annie Cotton ''- Moi, Tout Simplement'' Antique ''- Opa Opa'' Anouk - Birds Anouk -'' For Bitter Or Worse'' Anouk - Losing My Religion Anouk - The Good Life Anouk - What Have You Done Anri Jokhadze - I'm A Joker Antique ''- Die For You'' Anton Ewald - Can't Hold Back Anton Ewald - Human Antonia - I Got You Antonia - Jameia Antonia - Marionette Antonia & Puya - Hurricane Apocalyptica ft. HIM & Lauri - Bittersweet Aram MP3 -'' If I Tried'' Arash ft. Helena -'' One Day'' Arash & Rebecca - Temptation Ardian Bujupi ''- Rise to the Top'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Engjejt qajnë'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Perfekt'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Shpirt i Mbytur'' Argjentina Ramosaj ''- Si Shiu'' Arina Domski - Ave Maria Caccini Arina Domski - Nikto ne vinovat Arina Domski - Prosto Ljubov Arina Domski - Ti Amero Arisa - Controvento Arisa - La Notte Arkona - Yarilo Arlissa - Sticks & Stones Armin Muzaferija ''- S tobom bez tebe'' Armin Van Buuren Ft. Sharon Den Adel - In And Out Of Love Artjom Savitski -'' 7 roosi'' Artjom Savitski - Higher Ground Artjom Savitski - Loputu Artur Andrus - Królowa nadbałtyckich raf Artur Andrus - Piłem w Spale, spałem w Pile Asaf Avidan - One day Asgeir -'' King And Cross'' Ask Embla - Father's Eyes Asmik Shyroyan - Dziwny jest Ten Świat Astro'n'out - Tūlīt Atiye - Bring Me Back Atiye - Budur Atiye - Kal Aqua ''- Playmate To Jesus'' Aura Dione ''- Friends'' Aura Dione - In Love With The World Aurea - Nothing Left To Say Aurea - The Only Thing That I Wanted Aurela Gaçe - Boom Boom Boom Aurela Gaçe - Ja Ke Nge Aurela Gaçe ''- Tranzit '' Aurela Gaçe ft Dr.Flori & Marsel - Origilnaje '' Aury - ''Elle Me Dit Auryn - Last Night On Earth Ayah Marar - Beg Borrow Steal Aygul Imanbaeva - Sen Aygün Kazımova feat. Snoop Dogg - Coffee from Colombia Aynur Aydın - Better Ayo - Fire Ayo - Who AySel ''- Don't Let The Morning Come'' AySel - Fallin AySel - Tonight AySel & Arash - Always Ayumi Hamasaki ''- Crossroad'' Ayumi Hamasaki - Marionette Avril Lavigne ''- Alice'' Avril Lavigne - When You're Gone Avril Lavigne feat. Chad Kroeger - Let Me Go Awa -'' Not Ready to Say Goodbye'' Azealia Banks ''- Luxury'' Azealia Banks ft. Lazy Jay - 212 Azucar Moreno - Bésame '' Azuro ft. Elly - ''Hipnotize '''B Baby Blue - Bump Bahar feat. SpaceBoyz - Drank Baiyu - Take A Number Baker - Overload Baklava - Moon Dance Banghra - My Own Way Banks - Brain Baptiste Giabiconi - Showtime Barbana ''- Hajna Hajna'' Barbara Moleko - Dum For Dig Barbara Moleko - Klar Til Kærlighed Basim -'' Ta' Mig Tilbage'' Bass - Where is the Love Bastille - Of the Night Bastille - Things We Lost in the Fire Bastille feat. Ella -'' No Angels'' Beatrice Egli - Mein Herz Bebe Black -'' I'll Wait'' BeBe Black - Never Forget BeFour -'' Ding A Dong'' Beibit Corgan - Shock kyzdar Beirut -'' Elephant Gun'' Belinda - Nada Belinda - Ni Freud Ni Tu Mama Bella Ferraro - Forgot you Ben Ivory ''- The Righteous Ones'' Bendirman - Ghneya Lik Benedetta Giovagnini ''- Gennaio'' Benevolent Demise - Storytime Bengü - İki Melek Bereczki Zoltán - Kerek egész Bermuda - Minden Walódi Bernhoft - C'mon Talk Berta Timinskaite - Reikia, Kad Reiktu Beth Ditto - I Wrote The Book '' Beyonce - ''Bow Down Beyonce - End Of Time Beyonce - Why don't you love me '' BFF - ''Outta My Head Biagio Antonacci ''- L'evento'' Bianca - Hurt Bianca Atzei -'' L'amore vero'' Bianca Atzei - La paura che ho di perderti Bianka - A Chyo Chyo Bianka - Raga Biljana Sečivanović ''- Nema nade'' Bir Melek Vardi ''- Model'' Birdy - Shelter Birgit Õigemeel - 365 days Birgit Õigemeel - Et Uus Saaks Alguse Birgit Õigemeel - Parem on ees Birgit Õigemeel ''- You're Not Alone'' Bjork - Moon Blaumut - Bicicletes Blaxy Girls - Adio Blerta Gace - Sky is the limit Blitzkids mvt. - Cold Blue - Hurt Lovers Blue -'' I Can'' Blue Cafe - Love Song Blue Cafe ''- Noheo'' Boaz Mauda ''- The Fire In Your Eyes'' Bobby Andonov -'' War is Love'' Bogdan Vladau ''- Hila'' Bogomil - Spri Bojan Bjelić -'' Mora'' Bon Iver - Blood Bank Bonnie Tyler - Holding Out For A Hero Bonnie Tyler ''- Total Eclipse of the Heart'' Boy - Little Numbers Boyce Avenue feat. Bea Miller - Roar Börni - Too Much Bracia - Parnassus Brainstorm ''- A Day Before Tomorrow'' Brasco & Sarah Riani - D'Une Blessure A L'Autre Bratiya Borisenko - Nu chto ty khochesh Brenda Walsh - Porn Site Brian McFadden - Real To Me Brian McFadden ft. Delta Goodrem - Mistakes Brice Conrad - Lea Brigita Šuler -'' Samara'' Brinck - Human Britta Persson - Baby No Name Brodka ''- Granda'' Brooke ''- Love not war'' Brooke Candy - Everybody does Brooke Fraser - Betty Brooke Fraser - Something in the Water Bryan Rice feat. Julie Curtain - Call Bryson Andres feat. Enigma - Counting Stars Buranovskiye Babushki - Dlinnaja beresta i kak sdelat' iz nee Buranovskiye Babushki - Party For Everybody Burcu Güneş - Oflaya Oflaya Bustamante - A Contracorriente C''' Cairokee feat. Souad Massi - Agmal Ma Andy Can Banomo - Love me Back Caotico ''- Sunrise Confessions '' Capital Cities - Kangaroo Court Carlos Costa ''- Queres Que Eu Dance ?'' Caro Emerald - Back it up Caro Emerald - Liquid Lunch Caro Emerald - Tangled Up Caro Emerald - That Man Carola - Invincible Carola -'' Säg mig var du står'' Carrie Underwood - Blown Away Cascada - Evacuate the Dancefloor Cascada - Glorious Cascada - Summer of Love Cascada - The World Is In My Hands Cassadee Pope - Wasting all these tears Cassandra Steen ft. Adel Tawil ''- Stadt'' Catalin Josan - Walking On Fire Catarine Pereira ''- Canta Por Mim'' Cats on trees - Sirens call Ceca Raznatovic ''- Bruka'' Cecilie Fleur -'' Alle De Lykkelige Kærester'' Celeste Buckingham - Never Be You Celeste Buckingham ''- Nobody Knows'' Celeste Buckingham - Run Run Run Celina Ree - Når Du Rør Ved Mig Celina Ree - Se Dig Selv I Mig Céline Dion ''- Alone'' Céline Dion - Loved Me Back to Life Céline Dion ''- My heart will go on'' Céline Dion ''- Parler a mon pere'' Céline Dion - You And I CeZik -'' Polak w Brytyjskim Mam Talent'' Charice - Louder Charlee - Boy Like You Charlee - Obvious Charlene Soraia - Ghost Charlie Winston - Hello Alone Charlotte, Nanne & Sonja - Holding Out For A Hero Charlotte Perrelli - Dark to the light Charlotte Perrelli - Hero Charlotte Perrelli - The Girl Charlotte Perelli & Kate Ryan - Little Braveheart Charlotte Qvale feat. Thomas Eriksen - The Fire Che'Nelle -'' It's Happening Again'' Chen Aharoni ''- Or!'' Chenoa - Quinta Dimensión Cher - Strong Enough Cher - Woman's World Cher LIoyd - Swagger Jagger Cher Lloyd ft. Becky G - Oath ChianoSky ''- Walking Away'' Chiara - Here I Am Chiara - Vieni Con Me Chihara Minori - Zero Paradise Lost Chi-li - Koshka Chisu - Baden Baden Chisu ''- Kohtalon Oma'' Chisu - Kolmas pyörä Chisu - Sama nainen Chlöe Howl - Paper Heart Chlöe Howl - Rumour Chris Wallace ''- Remember When (Push Rewind)'' Chrissy Costanza -'' One More Night'' Christian Chavez & Anahi -'' Libertad'' Christian Walz - Like Suicide Christian Walz ''- What's Your Name?'' Christian Walz - Wonderchild Christina Aguilera ''- Beautiful'' Christina Aguilera - El Beso Christina Aguilera - Hurt Christina Aguilera ft. Alejandro Fernadez -'' Hoy Tengo Ganas De Ti'' Christina Grimmie - I bet you don't Curse God Christina Perri - Human Christina Rus - I don't see ya Christina Stürmer - Wir Leben Den Moment Christina Walls - Carry me to paradise Christophe Maé -'' Tombé Sous Le Charme'' Christophe Willem ''- Berlin'' Christopher S feat. Nalaya - Let You Go Churchill - Change Ciara ft. Missy Elliott - Work Clare Maguire ''- The Last Dance'' Clara Sofie & Rune RK - Nar Tiden Gar Baglaens Claudia Faniello - Pure Claudia Faniello - Samsara Claudia Pavel - Beautiful lies Clean Bandit feat. Sharna Bass - Extraordinary Cody Simpson - La Da Dee Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You Coldplay - Christmas Lights Coldplay - Clocks Coldplay - Every Teardrop is a Waterfall Coldplay - Strawberry Swing Coldplay - Viva La Vida Colonia - Laž za laž Colton Dixon - Never Gone Coral - Todo Está En Tu Mente Coria - Niepokój Corson - Lost in the Air Corson - Raise Me Up (Je Respire Encore) Cristina Rus -'' I Don't See Ya'' Cristina Rus - In Doi Cryptic Street ''- Indecisive'' Cserpes Laura - Élj pont úgy! Csézy - Utazunk Culture Beat - Mr.Vain Czesław Śpiewa - Pożegnanie Małego Wojownika Czesław Śpiewa & Mela Koteluk - Pieśń o Szczęściu C2C ''- Down The Road'' '''D Dada Life - Happy violence '' Daft Punk ft. Pharell Williams - ''Get Lucky Daley ft. Jessie J ''- Remember Me'' Dami Im - Alive Dami Im - Roar Dan Balan - Freedom Dan Gautreau & Tom Howe ''- Through my eyes'' Dana International ''- Love Boy'' Dane Rumble -'' Lights Go Out'' Dangerous Muse ''- Give Me Danger'' Dani Dimitrovska - Posle Tebe Dani Martin - Caminar Daniel de Bourg - Run Daniel Djokić - Like It Like This '' Daniel Djokić - ''Man on fire Daniel Kandi & Dj Aligator - The Perfect Match Daniela Spalla - Arruinarmelo Danielle Silcestri - A Bocca Chiusa Danna Paola - Todo Fue Un Show Danny Saucedo - Todo El Mundo (Dancing In The Streets) Danny Saucedo & Sasha Strunin - Emely Dara Bubamara – Galama Daria Gabdull - An Affair Darin - Lovekiller Darin - Nobody Knows Darin - So Yours Darin ft. Prophet of 7Lions - Mamma Mia Dark Princess & Olga Romanova - The Game Darkness Falls - Timeline Darko Ilievski i Magdalena Cvetkoska ''- Pepel'' Darren Hayes - Stupid Mistake Dashni Morad - I Am David Bisbal - Ave María David Bustamante & Pastora Soler - Bandera Blanca David Carreira - Esta Noite David Civera - Me Ha Robado El Corazon David Deyl -'' Nic Nevzdavam'' David Guetta - Toy friend David Tavare & Nina - Centerfold Dawid Podsiadło - Powiedż mi, że nie chcesz Dear Euphoria ''- No More Time To Weep'' Debbi - You Take Me There Debi Nova - Drummer Boy Declan Galbraiith - Tell Me Why Deep Zone Project -'' I Love My DJ'' Deep Zone Project - Made For Loving You Deer Bear - Sunrise Delain - Get The Devil Out Of Me Delia - Dale Delia - Wuella Wuella Delice - Day lyubvi mne Delilah - Go Delilah - Shades of Grey Delphic - Baiya Delta Goodrem - Hunters and the Wolves Delta Goodrem -'' Together We Are One'' Demet Akalin - Tatil Demi Lovato - Give Your Heart a Break Demi Lovato - Heart Attack '' Demi Lovato - ''Let It Go Demi Lovato - Neon Lights Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas - This is me Demy - Poses Xiliades Kalokairia '' Denial Ahmetović - ''The Hardest Thing Denis Lyubimov - Lyubvy bolshe net Denise Rosenthal - I wanna give my heart Deniz Seki ''- Masal'' Desislava - Never end Despina Vandi -'' Opa Opa'' Diamá - La Mossa Diamondz ''- Ata Hakochav'' Diandra Flores -'' Colliding Into You'' Diandra Flores -'' I have nothing'' Diandra Flores - Lost Diandra Flores - Outta My Head Dido - Don't Believe In Love Dido - No Freedom Dido ft. Kendrick Lamar -'' Let Us Move On'' Diego Miranda Ft. Ana Free - Girlfriend Die Toten Hosen ''- Zamrożona Wyborowa'' Dikta - What Are You Waiting For Dillon ''- Thirteen Thirtyfive'' Dima Bilan - Never Let You Go Dima Bilan - Poka Dima Bilan & Anastacia - Safety Dima Bilan & Nikki Jamal - Come Into My World Dina Garipova - Quele Quele Dino Merlin - Love In Rewind Ditte Marie - Overflow Divna - Moita Muzika DJ Antoine feat. Tom Dice - Sunlight DJ M.E.G. ft. Sergey Lazarev & Timati ''- Moscow to California'' DJ Smash ft. Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Na Rasstoyanii Dj Smash & Vengerov & Bobina ft. Matua & Averin & Kravets - Neft DJ Smash ft. Vintage ''- Moskva'' DJs from Mars & Fragma - Insane D'Nash ''- En el Medio de la Calle'' Dobrády Ákos feat Emilia - Szerelemre hangolva Doc M.C. ft. Mimi Blix - Catch Me Doda - Titanium Doda - Wkręceni (High Life) Dolcenera - Il Mio Amore Unico Dolores O'Riordan - Human Spirit Dolores O'Riordan - The Journey Dominika Migrova ''- Nova'' Dominika Mirgova - Prostrednik Dominika Mirgova - Prva Don Omar - Virtual diva Donatan & Cleo - My Słowianie Donatan - Nie lubimy robić Donny Montell - Love Is Blind Dony & Elena - Hot Girls Dor Daniel - Kore Lach Doreen Steinert - Wie konntest du nur Dorians - Fly Doris Dragovic -'' Marija Magdalena'' Dorotea Mele - Lovely on my hand Doroteja Kravcenkaite -'' I Don’t Need You Anymore'' Duffy - Rain On Your Parade Duffy - Warwick Avenue Dukai Regina - Csak szeress, vagy menj tovább Dulce Maria -'' Es Un Drama'' Dustin The Turkey - Irelande Douze Pointe E''' Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love Eddie Razaz ''- Alibi'' Edita – Done With You Edita Abdieski'' ''- Change Edita Abdieski - The Key Edsilia Rombley - On Top of the World Edurne - Painkiller Edurne - Pretty Boy Edyta Górniak -'' Hallelujah'' Edyta Górniak - Power Of Love Edyta Górniak - Teraz tu Edyta Górniak - To nie ja Eglė Jakštytė - Kelyje Eglė Jakštytė - Love is alive Eglė Jakštytė - Skrendi Eiffel 65 - I'm Blue Eileen Khatchadourian - Karouna''De Lotus Eisblume - ''Iceflowers Eisblume - Leben ist schön '' Eivør - ''Undo Your Mind Eivør ''- Wall of Silence'' Eivør Pálsdóttir - Vøka El Sueño De Morfeo (ESDM) - Lo Mejor Esta Por llegar Eldar Qasimov - I'm Fire Eldar Qasımov - The One Elderine & Jgupi Bani & Nuki Kokshlieshvili & Oto Poladashvili - Racha Chemi Siqvaruli Eldrine - One More Day Eldrine -'' Sardonic Smile'' Electro Morocco ''- Sweetly Down'' Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Aphrodisiac Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Hearts Collide Eleftheria Eleftheriou - Tables Are Turning Elen Levon - Dancing to the same song Elen Levon - Over My Head Elen Levon - Wild Child Elena -'' Auguris'' Elena - Disco Romancing Elena - Midnight Sun Elena -'' O simpla melodie'' Elena Gheorge - Your Captain Tonight Elena Gheorge ft. Dr Bellido - Amar Tu Vida Elena Risteska -'' Ninanajna'' Elena Risteska - Opasno Vreme Elena Risteska - Romeo i Julija Elena i Lambi - Najdobro do sega Eleni Christofi - Leap of faith Eleni Foureira -'' Anemos Agapis'' Eleni Foureira - Ase me Eleni Foureira - Pio Erotas Pethenis Eleni Foureira ''- Reggaeton'' Eleni Foureira - Sweetest Love Eli Et Papillon - Mille querelles Eliane - Together Forever Eliane Müller - Like The Water Eliane Müller - Venus & Mars Elif -'' Unter meiner Haut '' Elina Born - Miss Calculation Elīna Krastiņa un Edijs Šnipke -'' Noburtā '' Elisa -'' L'Anima Vola'' Elitsa & Stoyan - Voda '' Eliza Doolittle -'' Big When I Was Little Elizabeth Gilles - Fast Car Elize - Automatic Elize - Into Your System Elka - Okolo tebya Elka - Throw Ella Henderson - Ghost Ella vs Mountain - Missing you Ellen Benediktson - L'Enfer Et Moi Elli Kokkinou - Moro Mou '' Ellie - ''Co mi w duszy gra Ellie Goulding ''- Anything Could Happen'' Ellie Goulding - Guns And Horses Ellie Goulding ''- Lights'' Ellie Goulding - Starry Eyed Elnare - Ayrildiq Elodie Frégé - Comment T'Appelles-Tu Ce Matin? Eluveitie - A Rose For Epona Elvana Gjata - Gjaku Im Elvin Bikoo feat. Dilara Kazimova - Moments Elvir Mekic - Armija Elvira T - Vse Reszeno Elvis Blue - Lighthouse Elysion -'' Bleeding'' Emel Mathlouthi - Kelmti Horra Emeli Sande - My Kind of love Emeli Sande ''- Next to me'' Emeli Sande - Read All About It Part Emeli Sande ft. Naughty Boy - Lifted Emerentia - Silver Bullet Emerentia - Wasting Water Emii - We Own The Night Emiliana Torrini - Heartstopper Emilie Simon - Dame Emily Osment - Lovesick Emilia ''- Teardrop'' Emiliana Torrini - Jungle Drum Emiliana Torrini - ''To Be Free' '' Emin - Heart Keeps Beating Emin - Wonder Emina Jahović - Da Mogu Emina feat. Natasa ''- Gospodine'' Emir ''- Makina'' Emir - Tutuşmayan Kalmasın Emma - Cercavo Amore Emma - L'Amore Non Mi Basta Emma - Non E' L'Inferno Emmanuel Moire -'' Beau Malheur'' Emmanuel Moire - Je Fais De Toi Mon Essentiel Emmelie de Forest -'' Let It Fall'' Emmelie de Forest - Rainmaker Emmy - Ayo Emmy -'' Tsiatsan/Qez gta'' Emmy feat. Super Saqo - Never Be The Same Energy Deejays - Gravity Enej ''- Skrzydlate Ręce'' Enej feat Afromental - United Enikő Muri - Make Me Okay Enrique Iglesias - Ayer Enrique Iglesias feat. Sammy Adams - Finally Found You Enrique Iglesias ft. Wisin & Yandel - No Me Digas Que No Entela Zhula ''- Per Ty Kam Nevoje'' Enya ''- May it be'' Era - Ameno Eric Saade ''- Big Love'' Eric Saade - Coming Home Eric Saade -'' It's Gonna Rain'' Eric Saade - Marching Eric Saade - Popular Eric Saade - Winning Ground Erik - Yerani imanam Erik Grönwall – Higher Erik Segerstedt & Tone Damli - Hello Goodbye Erin - Vanha sydän Eros Ramazzotti -'' Un Ángel Como El Sol Tú Eres'' Eros Ramazzoti - Un'Emozione Per Sempre Esma Redzepova - Caje Sukarije Esther Melody Band ''- Meet me at the water'' ET - Pridi bez razloga ! Etana -'' I am not afraid'' Euroband - Fire Euroband - This Is My Life Eva & The Heartmaker - Gone In A Flash Eva & The Heartmaker ''- MR.TOKYO'' Eva Boto - Verjamem Eva Bushmina - Religia Eva Rivas ''- Apricot Stone'' Eva Simons - I Don't Like You Eva Simons -''Silly Boy'' Evan ''- Always And Forever'' Evanescence ''- Lithium'' Evanescence - ''My Immortal' '' Eve Angeli ''- Viens'' Evridiki ''- Comme çi Comme ça'' Evridiki - Lepides Ewa Jach ''- Mamy czas'' Ewa Farna - Monster High Ewelina Lisowska - Hurt Ewelina Lisowska - W Stronę słońca '' Ewert and The Two Dragons -'' Good Man Down '''F Fabiënne Bergmans -'' Feelings'' Fabienne Louves - Ned Met Mer Fabrizio Faniello ''- I Do'' Fabryka - The Good Insight Faith Hill ''- There You'll Be'' Fall Out Boy - Thanks for the Memories Fallulah - Give us a little love Fallulah - I Lay My Head Fallulah - Out Of It Fearrington -'' 10000 Grunde'' Fefe Dobson - Stuttering Felix Cartal Feat. Maja Ivarsson - Tonight Feminnem - Lako Je Sve Fenech-Soler ''- Demons'' Filipa Ruas - Tenso Filipa Sousa - Sunset Lovers Filipos - Believe Finger Eleven - Paralyzer Firefox AK ''- Boom Boom Boom'' First Aid Kit ''- Emmylou'' Five Finger Death Punch - Far From Home FKA twigs - Papi Pacify Flaka Krelani ''- T'Boj me Rock'' Flava & Stevenson feat. Cesca Lara – Love a Paris Flood of Rain - Submerge Florence + The Machine - Cosmic Love Florence + The Machine ''- No Light No Light'' Florence + The Machine - Over the love Florence + The Machine ''- Shake It Out '' Florrie - Shut You Down Fly Project - Musica Fly Project - Toca Toca Fool's Champagne - Where Are You Now Foxes -'' Let Go For Tonight'' Foxes - Youth Francesca Battistelli - Write your story Francesca Michielin - Distratto '' Francesca Michielin - ''Tutto quello che ho Françoise Madeleine Hardy & Perry Blake - Ordinary Day Franka ''- San'' Freaky Fortune - Stronger Fredrika Stahl - Willow Free Deejays - Mi Ritmo Frida Amundsen –'' Closer'' Frida Gold - Die Dinge haben Sich veraendert Frida Gold ''- Komm zu mir nach Haus '' Frida Gold - Liebe Ist Meine Rebellion Frida Hyvonen - The Modern Fridrik Ómar - I Want To Know Fridrik Ómar og Frostrósir - Vetrarnótt Fun feat. Janelle Monáe ''- We Are Young'' F(x) ''- Hot Summer'' G''' Gabriella - Fighter Gabriella Cilmi -'' Symmetry'' Gabrielle ''- Bordet'' Gabrielle Aplin - Home Gabrielle Aplin - Please Don't Say You Love Me Gala -'' Lose Yourself In Me'' Galaxies -'' I Don´t Want This Love'' Gamze Sayın - Can't Live Garou - Avancer G.E.M. - Someday I'll Fly Genta Ismajli -'' E Kam Provuar'' Georgi Kay -'' In My Mind'' Gerli Rosenfeld -'' Wild Me'' Get Free - Átvágyás Getter Jaani ''- Grammofon'' Getter Jaani - Must Klaver Getter Jaani - NYC Taxi Getter Jaani - Rockefeller street Getter Jaani - Teater Gienek Loska & Maciej Maleńczuk - You Can't Judge a Book Gigi Radics - Over You Gigi Radics, Kati Wolf, Szonja Oroszlán - A Szív Dala (Pirosban a nőkért) Gille - Grenade Gin Wigmore -'' Black Sheep'' Gin Wigmore - Devil In Me Giorgia - E l'amore che conta Giorgia - Il Mio Giorno Migliore Giorgia - Quando una stella muore Giorgia feat. Eros Ramazzotti - Inevitabile Giorgos Alkaios & Friends ''- OPA!'' Giorgos Tsalikis - Panikos Giorgos Tsalikis ft. Master Tempo - Ta Perastika Mou Gipsy.cz - Aven Romale Girls Aloud ''- Something New'' Girmantė - Tik Leisk Gisela - Él Es Ella Gisela - Sugarwood Giulia y Los Tellarini - Warszawa Giusy Ferreri -'' Il Mio Universo'' Givemeister - Bad romance GJan - Losin you GJan - Need Your Love GJan ''- Not Afraid'' GJan -'' Now You'' Glamour ''- Osen'' Glorious Inc -'' We Got The Power'' Go Back To The Zoo - I'm The Night Gogol Bordello - Wonderlust King Goldfrapp -'' Rocket'' Goldi Halili - Find Me Goldi Halili - Rroj per Dashurine Googoosha - Night Goran Karan - Jubin Te, Jubin Gossip - Move In The Right Direction Gökçe - Tuttu Fırlattı Grachi ''- Banda Sonora'' Grafa - Nevidim Greenjolly - Razom Nas Bahato Gregor Salto & Kaoma - Lambada 3000 Greta - Due come tutti Greta - L'estate Greta Salóme - Everywhere around me Greta Salóme -'' If You Wanna Go'' Greta Salóme'' ''- In the Silence '' Greta Salome - ''These Last Days of Summer Greta Salóme, Heida og Guðrún Árný - Aldrei sleppir mér Greta Salóme & Jónsi - Never Forget Grete Paia - I'm over you Grete Paia - San Sebastiano Grigorij Leps & Ani Lorak - Zerkala Gromth ft. Emil Solli-Tangen - Alone Guena LG Feat. Bryan Rice - Stay Awake GuGabriel - Salvation Guillemots ''- I Don't Feel Amazing Now '' Guillemots ''- Trains To Brazil'' Gulsen - Yatcaz Kalkcaz Ordayim Gultekin Garadaghly - Love Me Back Guri Schanke - Ven A Bailar Conmigo Gülben Ergen & Mustafa Sandal - Şıkır Şıkır '''H Habibe Ostreni - Nisu tash Hadise - Deli Oğlan Hadise - Düm Tek Tek Hadise - Mesajımı Almıştır O Hadise ''- Superman'' Hadise - Visal Hafdis Huld - Action Man Haik Solar, Arni Rock feat. Masheé - Unwanted Haim - Don't Save Me Haim -'' The Wire'' Halina Mlynkova - Aż do Dna Halina Mlynkova ''- Kobieta z moich snów'' Haloo Helsinki! - Maailma on tehty meitä varten Hampenberg feat. Jesper Nohrstedt - Glorious Hanna ''- Et si'' Hanna - La Filarmónica Hanna - Ya Prosto Tvoya Hanna Pakarinen - Black Ice Hanna Pakarinen - Go Go Hanna Pakarinen - Jokapäiväinen Hanna Pakarinen - Leave Me Alone Hanna Pakarinen ''- Stronger Without You'' Hannah Coheh - The Crying Game Hanne Sørvaag -'' Say Hello to Goodbye'' Hanz Zimmer -'' Discombobulate'' Harel Skaat - Le'an Harel Skaat - Kama Od Efshar Hari Mata Hari - Lejla Hasmik Karapetyan ''- Sirun Asa Barev'' Hatsune - Miku World is mine Havana Brown - Flashing Lights Havana Brown - Spread A Little Love Havana Brown - You'll Be Mine HeartBeat - Bukra Fi Mishmish Heather Small - Proud Hedley - Kiss you inside out Heidi Happy - Down Town Hej Matematik ''- Party i provinsen'' Helen Adamson - Sinuga Koos Helena - Paper House Helena Paparizou ''- Baby It's Over'' Helena Paparizou - Mr.Perfect Helena Paparizou - Popular Helena Paparizou - Save Me Helena Paparizou - Set Your Heart On Me Helena Paparizou ''- Tha Me Allios'' Helene Fischer - Atemlos durch die Nacht Helene Fischer - Fehlerfrei Hande Yener ft.Volga Tamöz - Biri Var Henrik Wikstrom - Beautiful Day Hera Björk - Because You Can Hera Bjork -'' Falling again'' Hera Björk ''- Je Ne Sais Quoi '' Hera Björk - My heart Hera Bjørk - Someday Hera Bjork & Chiara - 9 to 5 Two Divas Hera Bjork & Haffi Haff & Blaz Roca - Finnum Astina Hien - No More Hien - Not Livin' In Yesterday '' Hien - ''Who Matters Hind ''- Your heart belongs to me'' Hitomi Shimatani - Destiny Hitomi Shimatani - Falco Hooverphonic - Ether Hot Chip - I Feel Better Hugh Laurie - Louisiana Blues Hurts - Blind Hurts ''- Confide in me'' Hurts - Miracle Husky Rescue ''- Sound of Love'' Hymns From Nineveh -'' A Kid on the Beach'' I''' I Blame Coco - In spirit golden I Blame Coco ft. Robyn - Caesar Ich Troje - Keine Grenzen Ich Troje - Prawo Icona Pop - All Night Icona Pop - I Love It Ida - I Can Be Ida - Maybe I Like It Ida - Underdog Ida Corr -'' I Found Her'' Ida Corr -'' What Goes Around Comes Around '' Ida LaFontaine - Yolo Idina Menzel - I Stand Idit Halevi - It's my time Ifi Ude - My Baby Gone '' Iiris ''- Just Like An Ogre Iiris ''- Melyse'' Ilanit - Ey sham Ilaria Porceddu - Libera Ilia Darlin ''- Even When I Lose'' Ilse DeLange ''- Hurricane'' Ilse DeLange -'' Puzzle Me'' Imagine Dragons - On Top Of The World Imagine Dragons - Radioactie Imany ''- You will never know'' Imany feat. Tété - Un Gospel Pour Madame (Pray For Help) Imnul Crizei - KK Maka InCulto - Eastern European Funk India Martinez ''- Vencer Al Amor'' Indica - In Passing Indica - Scissor, Paper and Rock Indila - Derniere Danse Indila - Tourner Dans Le Vide Indochine - Alice & June Ines - Once In A Lifetime Ines ''- Pilvepiir'' Infernal - From Paris to a Berlin Infernal - I won't be Crying Infernal - Love Is All Inga & Anush -'' Hay Hay'' Inga & Anush - Ser Yerevan In Grid -'' Le Dragueur'' Ingrid Olava - The Guest Ingrid St. Pierre - Ficelles In-Jan - Pofig Inje ''- Kofein i CO2'' Inka - Blame me Inna - Crazy Sexy Wild Inna - J'Adore Inna ''- Oare'' Inna Feat. Reik - Dame Tu Amor Inna Modja - La Fille Du Lido Innocence - Houdini Girl Intars Busulis ''- Viss ir iespejams'' Instrumenti - Aeon River Instrumenti ''- Medicine'' In vivo ft BoyanT - Moje Leto Ira Losco - Me Luv u Long Time Ira Losco - The Way It's Meant To Be Ira Losco feat David Leguess -'' The Person I Am'' Irina Allegrova ''- Ne Obernus Uhodya'' Irina Dorofeeva - Belarus Silnaya Irma - I know Irresistible feat. Carlprit - Elevator Isabella Castillo - Grachi Isabelle Boulay - Je ne t'en veux pas Isini Tamta - Ik Amboben Isis Gee - For Life Isis Gee ''- How About That'' Iva Fruhlingova -'' Hey Hey Hey'' Ivan Dorn - Nenavizhu Ivan Dorn -'' Severnoye Siyaniye'' Ivan Dorn - Stycamen Ivan Dorn -'' Tak Silno'' Ivan & Ivana ''- Kupalle'' Ivana Marić ''- Tebe Voljeti'' Ivana Selakov -'' Bolujem Godinama'' Ivana Selakov ''- Nase Malo Slavlje'' Ivana Selakov feat. Aca Lukas ''- Daleko si'' Ivana Selakov & DJ Shone ''- Probijam Led'' Ivi Adamou - AGAP! Ivi Adamou - Call the police Ivi Adamou ''- La La Love'' Ivi Adamou - Ponane Oi Agapes Ivi Adamou ''- Sose Me'' Ivi Adamou - To Mistiko Mou Na Vreis Ivi Adamou feat. TU - Madness Ivy Quainoo - You Got Me '' Ivy Quainoo - ''Wildfires (Light It Up) Iza Lach - Nic Więcej Izia - So Much Trouble '' Izzy Bizu - ''White Tiger '''J Jaap Reesema - Mijn Wereld Op Z'n Kop Jabberwocky feat. Elodie Wildstars -'' Photomaton'' Jackie Thomas - It's Worth It Jade Ewen - Burn It Up Jade Ewen - It's My Time Jade Ewen - My Man Jadranka Barjaktarović ''- Dupla s Cemerom'' Jae -'' The Fall'' Jagoda Kret - Home Jake Bugg - Broken Jamal ''- DEFTO'' Jamala - It's Me Jamala Jamala ''- Ya tebya lyublyu'' James Arthur - Get Down James Arthur - Impossible James Arthur - Stronger James Blunt - Heart to Heart James Blunt - Postcards James Morrison & Nelly Furtado - Broken Strings Jamie Lynn Spears - How Could I Want More Jan Oliver – Stay Young Janet Leon - Heartstrings Janet Leon - New Colours Janet Leon - Heartache On The Dance Floor Janet Devlin -'' Wonderful'' Janna -'' Sä et ole hullu'' Janne - Shiny lights Janne Saar - Kilimanjaro Jannika B - Hulluksi onnesta Jannika B ''- Onnenpäivä '' Jasie Kruz - It's Over Jasmin - Løber I Stiletter Javiera Mena - Luz de piedra de luna Jedward - Luminous Jeff Who ''- Congratulations'' Jelena Karluesa ''- Insomnia'' Jelena Karleusa - Sodoma i Gomora Jelena Karleusa & Teca - Krimi Rad Jelena Rozga - Dobitna Kombinacija Jelena Rozga - Razmazena Jelena Rozga - Zanemari Jelena Tomasevic ''- Okeani'' Jelena Tomasevic ft. Bora Dugić - Oro Jelonek ''- Romantic Revenge'' Jen Titus - Oh Death Jena Lee ''- Mon Ange'' Jenifer - L'amour & Moi Jenifer - Les Jours Electriques Jenifer - Poupee De Cire, Poupee De Son Jenifer -'' Sur le fil'' Jenni Jaakkola - Tämä on unta Jenni Vartiainen ''- Duran Duran'' Jenni Vartainen - Junat ja naiset Jenni Vartiainen - Missä muruseni on Jenni Vartianen - Nettin Jennifer Braun - I Care For You Jennifer Hudson - Spotlight Jennifer Kae - Little White Lies Jennifer Lopez ''- Papi'' Jennifer Rostock - Mein Mikrofon Jenny Berggren '- 'Let Your Heart Be Mine Jenny May ''- Es gribu vēl mīlēt'' Jenny May - La Bamba Jens Marni - Misery Jeronimo - Sacrifice Jesper Nohrstedt - Take Our Hearts Jesper Nohrstedt - Sunshine Jesse & Joy - Me Voy Jessica Anderson ''- I did it for love'' Jessica Folcker ''- Crash like a wrecking ball'' Jessica Mauboy - Because Jessie J - Domino Jessie J ''- Laserlight'' Jessie Ware - Wildest Moments Jessy Matador - Allez Ola Olé Jetta - Feels Like Coming Home Jezus MaRia Peszek - Sorry Polsko Jimi Constantine - Party to Party Joanna -'' L'ecole Des Duplicates'' Joanna Liszowska ''- Conga'' Joel Brandenstein - Too Close Joey Moe - Skakmat Johannes Oerding - Jemanden wie dich John Legend - Tonight John Newman - Cheating John Newman - Love Me Again Johnny Ruffo - On Top JoJo - Too Little Too Late Jordin Sparks - Battlefield Jose Galtsteo - Beautiful life Josef Hedinger -'' About Being Alone'' Joss Stone - Son Of A Preacher Man Joss Stone - The Love We Had (Stays On My Mind) Joss Stone ''- You had me'' Jovana Mostur ''- San '' Jovana Nikolić - Moli Moli Jovana Nikolić - Screcan put Joyce Jonathan -'' Ça Ira'' Joyce Jonathan - Tant pis Jónsi - Animal Arithmetic Jónsi - Gathering Storie Judah Gavra - We're Beautiful Julia Marcell - Matrioszka Julia Plaksina - Never ever Julia Star - Panorama Julia Star -'' You Lift Me Up'' Julia Volkova & Dima Bilan -'' Cyka'' Juliana Pasha – It’s All About You Juliane Chleide - Corps à corps Julie Bergan - Younger Julie Wanna i Kolka - Maloletnyaya doch Julien Comblat - Bien évidemment Julien Doré - Paris-Seychelles Justin Breit - Made in the USA Justin Young ft. Colbie Caillat -'' Puzzle Pieces'' Justyna Kuśmierczyk - Nasze Ulice Justyna Steczkowska - Boskie Buenos Justyna Steczkowska - Święta Przegięta Juveniles - Fantasy K''' Kaizers Orchestra - Hjerteknuser Kaizers Orchestra - Kontroll På Kontinentet Kaizers Orchestra - Mr Kaizer, Hans Constanse Og Meg Kaja Czulewicz - You Know The Way Kaliopi ''- Crno I Belo'' Kaliopi -'' Lokomotiva'' Kaliopi ''- Tvoja'' Kaliopi - Vucića Kalomira - Hot Kalomira ''- My Secret Combination'' Kalomira - Please Don`t Break My Heart Kalomira ''- This Is The Time (Tango)'' Kaltrina Selimi -'' Hajt'' Kamaliya – Butterflies Kamaliya - I'm Alive Kamil Bednarek - Think About Tomorrow Kamil Mikulčík & Nela Pocisková - Leť Tmou Kara - Jumping Kari Amirian ''- Stronghold'' Karim Kamel feat. Dani Dimitrovska & Si Lemhaf - Hekayat Fi Bladi (Never Give Up) Karmin -'' Pumped Up Kicks'' Karolina Gočeva - Mojot Svet Karolina Gočeva - Toj Karpe Diem ''- Byduer I Dur'' Karpie Diem - Snovit Karpe Diem - Toyota'n til Magdi Kase & Anderz Wrethov - One Life Kasia Gomoła - Jak Chcesz Kasia Nosowska - Era Retuszera Kasia Popowska - Angels Kat Deluna - Party O' Clock Kate Nash ''- Do Wah Do'' Kate Ryan - Désenchantée Kate Ryan ''- Je t'adore'' Kate Ryan ''- La Promesse'' Kate Ryan ft. Narco - Broken Kate Wax - Archetype Katerina Stikoudi ft Mohombi ''- Kane me na Meino'' Katerine - Treat Me Like A Lady Kateryna Bruzhanska - Kak U Nas Na Ukrainye Katharine McPhee - My Destiny Kathleen Reiter - Klum lo ozer li Kati Wolf - Az, aki voltam '' Kati Wolf - ''Hívjuk Elő! Kati Wolf ''- Vár a holnap'' Kati Wolf ''- What about my dreams ?'' Kati Wolf - When love takes over Katia Aveiro -'' Boom Sem Parar'' Katie Melua - A Happy Place Katie Melua - Moonshine Katie Melua - The Flood Katir Helena Kalaoja ''- Nouruus On Seikkailu'' Kato Callebaut - Break Out Katra - Beast Within Kato & Safri Duo feat. Björnskov - Dimitto (Let Go) Katra - Kuunpoika Katy B - 5AM Katy B feat. Ms. Dynamite - Lights On '' Katy Carr - ''Mała little Flower Katy Perry Feat. Kanye West ''- E.T.'' Katy Satyn - Magical Sensation Katya Bazhenova - Spasibo tebe, leto ! Katya Ryabova - Romeo And Juliet Katzenjammer - A Bar In Amsterdam Katzenjammer - Rock - Paper - Scissors Kari Amirian - Anew Kaya - Htela bih Kaya & Nesa 100 % - Ljubav ne postoji Keen'V ''- Les Mots'' Kejsi Tola ''- Carry me in yours dreams '' Kejsi Tola ''- S'jemi më atje'' Kelly Clarkson - Catch My Breath Kelly Clarkson ''- People Like Us'' Kelly Clarkson - Tie it up Kelly Clarkson - You Can't Win Kendi - Aşka inanmaz Kenza Farah - J'ai pas le choix Kerli ''- Army Of Love'' Kerli ''- The Lucky Ones'' Kerli ''- Zero Gravityl'' Kesh You - Asykpa Kesh You - Persona Kesh You - Rizamyn Kevin - Crashing Kevin Karla & La Banda - Hey Te Conozco Kevin Karla & La Banda - I Knew You Were Trouble Kevin Walker - Belong Khaled Feat. Pitbull - Hiya Hiya Kika - Guess It's Alright Kika - Stars Kika feat. Andreas Wijk - Can't Feel Love Tonight Kim Cesarion - Undressed Kimberly Caldwell –'' Naked'' Kimbra - Settle Down King Charles ''- Mississippi Isabel'' Kings of Leon - Use Sombady Klee - Gold KlejNuty - Zaklęta Antylopa Kodaline - One Day Koit Toome - Malestused Koit Toome - Voitleja Koit Toome & Getter Jaani - Valged Ood Koki - Poupée Koldun -'' Surrender'' Kontrust - Bomba Kostas Martakis ''- Fila Me'' Kostas Martakis feat. Desislava - Agapi Mou Kraftklub ''- Songs für Liam'' Krista Siegfrids - Can You See Me Krista Siegfrids - Cinderella Krista Siegfrids - Marry Me Krista Siegfrids - More Is More Kristiina Wheeler - Annie and I Kristina ''- Horehronie'' Kristina - Life is a Game Kristina - Odnijela Te Votka Kristína - Rozchodový Reggaeton Kristina Maria - FML x2 Kristina Maria - Move Like a Soldier Kristina Maria - You Don't Have The Right To Cry Kroatien - Croatia - Hrvatska - Lijepa li si Krystl - Undefeatable Krzysztof Zalewski - Jaśniej Ksenia Sitnik - Non Stop Ku-Ku ''- Angelina Jolie'' Kurt Calleja -'' Over And Over'' Kyary Pamyu Pamyu - Ponponpon Kyla La Grange - Catalyst Kyla La Grange - Walk Through Walls Kylie Minogue - Get Outta My Way '''L Lacuna Coil - Our Truth Ladi6 - Like Water Ladies of Soul - I'll carry you Lady Gaga - Fashion of his Love Ladyhawke - Magic LaFee ''- Ich Bin'' LaGaylia Frazier ''- Dr Frankenstein'' Laïs - t Smidje'' Laka - Macko LaLa Band feat. John Puzzle - Dance Dance Dance Laleh ''- Elephant'' LALEH ''- Vårens Första Dag'' Lama - Probach Lana Jurčević - Nitko i nista Lana Jurcevic - Okovi na srcu! Lana Jurčević i Luka Nizetic - Prava ljubav Lana Del Rey ''- Summertime Sadness'' Lana Del Rey - Young and Beautiful Lana Jurcevic - Kopija La Oreja de Van Gogh - Dia Cero La Oreja de Van Gogh - Jueves La Oreja de Van Gogh ''- La Niña Que Llora En Tus Fiestas'' La Roux - Quicksand Lara Fabian - Deux Ils, Deux Elles Lara Scandar - Chains Lasgo - Something Las Ketchup ''- Un de vez en cuando'' Laura Cserpes - Most kezdődik el Laura Ibizor ''- If Tonight Is my Last'' Laura Izibor - Perfect Love Laura Jansen - Golden Laura Jansen ''- Use Somebody'' Laura Närhi - Tämä on totta Laura Pausini - Benvenuto Laura Pausini -'' I Surrender'' Laura Pausini feat. Kylie Minogue -'' Limpido'' Laura Poldvere - 2020 Laura Welsh - Cold Front Laura Welsh - Undiscovered Lauren Aquilina - Fools Lauren Aquilina - Lovers Or Liars Laurence Revey - Immortal Lauri Ylönen - Heavy Lauris Reiniks & Aisha - Pasakā Laurita ''- Yes'' Layana ''- Ur e im tghamarde'' Lawson ''- Learn To Love Again'' Le Kid - Oh My God Lea Michele - Cannonball Lea Michele - What Is Love? Leandro - Mas Quem Será '' Leanne Mitchell - ''Pride Ledina Celo - Tommorow I Go LemON - Nice Lemonade Mouth ''- Determinate'' Lena - Neon Lena - Stardust Lena - Taken By A Stranger Lena - Touch A New Day Lena ''- What a Man'' Lena Katina - Lift Me Up Lena Katina ''- Mr. Saxobeat'' Lena Katina ''- Never Forget '' Lena Marlin & Lovebugs - Avalon Lene Marlin -'' How Would It Be'' Lenka - Everything At Once Lenka - Show Lenka ''- Trouble Is A Friend'' Lenna Kuurmaa and Mart Avandi - Tule Kui Leebe Tuul Leo Aberer - Es Tut So Weh Leona Lewis - Better in Time Leona Lewis ''- Bleeding Love'' Leona Lewis - Run Leona Lewis - Happy Leona Lewis - I see You Leona Lewis - I Will Always Love You Leona Lewis - LoveBird Leona Philippo - Could You Be Loved Leria - A Ray Of Sun Lerika - Sensation Les Enfoirés - Attention au départ '' Leslie Bourgouin & Ben Ivyrise -'' Je Te Donne Leslie Clio ''- Told You So'' Leyla Saribekyan - Yes Em Liber i jego zespół z Bitwy na Głosy ''- It's raining man'' Liber & Mateusz Mijal - Winny Lidia Kopania ''- I don't wanna leave'' Lidija & Dejan Matic ''- Ako te zivot slomi'' Lidija Bačić - Viski Lili & Susie - Show Me Heaven Lilit Hovhannisyan - Eli Lilit Lilit Hovhannisyan - Gnchu Lilit Hovhannisyan - T’ye aghjik lineir Lilit Hovhannisyan -'' Qez Khabel Em'' Lilla Polyák - Valami más Lilu & Richard Madlenyan -'' I want to say good bye'' Lily Allen - Everybody's Changing Lily Allen - Fuck You Lily Allen -'' Hard out Here'' Lily Allen ''- Not Fair'' Line - Os To Lin Jelena Rozga - Nirvana Lin Yu Chun -'' I Will Always Love You'' Line - Efter dig Linda Bengtzing - Jag ljuger så bra Linda Kiraly - Love is overrated Linda Kiraly - Runaway Linda Pritchard - Glorious Linda Pritchard - You're Making Me Hot-Hot-Hot Linda Sundblad ''- To All my Girls'' Lindsey Stirling - Anti Gravity Lindsey Stirling - Electric Daisy Violin Lindsey Stirling - On the Floor Lindsey Stirling - Shadows '' Lindsey Stirling - ''Spontaneus me Lindsey Stirling - Stars Align Linda Teodosiu - Reprogram My Heart Linkin Park - Burn It Down Lines and Colours - Beautiful Addiction Little Boots - Meddle Little Daylight - Overdose Little Mix - Change Your Life Little Mix - DNA Little Mix - Wingx Little Mix ft. Missy Elliott - How Ya Doin' ? Lisa Aberer - Firebird Lisa Andreas - Stronger Every Minute Lisa Lois – Breaking Away Lisa Lois - Promises Promises Lisa Lois - Silhouette Lisa Miskovsky - Got A Friend Lisa Miskovsky ''- Still Alive'' Lisa Miskovsky - Why Start A Fire Lisa Wohlgemuth – Heartbreaker Lisa Wohlgemuth - Ich Fliege Lissie - Everywhere I Go Loboda ''- 40 Gradusov'' Loboda - Be My Valentine Loboda -'' Kohana'' Loboda ''- Oblaka'' Loboda - ''Ya Zabudu Tebya' '' Loboda ''- Zhit Legko'' Loboda & Max Barskih - Serdtse Byotsya Locnville - Sun In My Pocket Lodovica Comello - Universo Lola - Fektelen Ej Lola ''- Más lettél'' Loona - El Tiburón Lorde - Royals Lordi -'' Candy For The Cannibal'' Loreen ''- Crying Out Your Name'' Loreen - If she's the one Loreen ''- My Heart Is Refusing Me'' Loreen ''- See You Again'' Loreen - Sober '' Loreen - ''We Got the Power Love Generation - Dance Alone Lovebugs - Little Boy Louisa Baileche - Monts Et Mervielles Louise Attaque - J't'emmène au vent Loukas Yiorkas ''- Mazi'' Luca Hänni - I believe Luca Hanni – Shameless Luca Napolitano feat. Federica Camba - A sud di NY Luca Vasta - Cut My Hair Lucenzo ft. Sean Paul - Wine It Up Lucia - Me over you Lucia ''- Silence'' Lucinda Williams ''- Copenhagen'' Lucy Spraggan - Lighthouse Lukas Graham - Better than yourself Luminita Anghel & System - Let me try Luna -'' Dragi Moj'' Luara – Fire In Me Luara - Story Luttenberger*Klug - Vergiss Mich Luxuslarm - Leb Deine Träume Lykke Li - I Follow Rivers Lykke Li - Sadness Is A Blessing Lylloo & Matt Houston - U Y YO Lyndsay - Daphne Lyriel - Leverage Lys Assia - Giorgio Lys Assia feat. NewJack - All in your head '''Ł M''' Maarja Liis-Ilus - Keelatud maa Maarja ''- Shine It On'' Macy Kate - Roar Macy Kate band & Kurt Schneider -'' Radioactive'' Madcon ''- Glow'' Madeline Juno - Error Madeline Juno - Second Time Around Mademoiselle Lynn ''- Addict de toi '' Madilyn Bailey - Titanium Madonna - Celebration Madonna ''- Hung up!'' Mad Show Boys - Music Thief Mads Langer ''- Overgir mig langsomt'' Mads Langer - Satellites Mafalda Veiga - Cada Lugar Teu Magazin ''- Sijamski Blizanci'' Magdalena Cvetkoska Ena - Ucam Od Najdobriot Magdalena Ena Cvetkoska - Na vrv i na dno Magdalena Tul -'' I Am Who I Am'' Magdalena Tul - Jak Zapomnieć Magdalena Tul - Jestem Magdalena Tul & Magda Wasylik -'' Only Girl (In the World)'' Magdi Rúzsa - Unsubstantial Blues Maimuna - Queen of Africa Maite Perroni - Tu y Yo Maja Kuec - Na Pol Poti '' Maja Keuc - ''No One Maja Kuec ''- Ta čas'' Maja Keuc - Tako Lepo Mi Je Maja Keuc - You're A Tree and I'm a Baloon Maja Nurkich - Carry on Make The Girl Dance - Broken Toy Boy Make The Girl Dance & Pierre Mathieu ''- Baby, Baby...'' MakSim -'' Odinochka'' Malena Ernman - La Voix Malene Mortensen - We've Only Just Begun Malú - A Prueba de Ti Malu - Blanco Y negro Malu & Pablo Alboran -'' Vuelvo A Verte'' Małgorzata Stec ''- Kochankowie z Ulicy Kamiennej'' Małgorzata Żurańska-Wilkowska ''- Tango Kat'' Mandinga - EuroParty Mandinga - Zaleilah Mando Diao - No More Tears Mando - Ston Aigokero Mandy Capristo - Closer Mandy Capristo - Hurricane Mandy Capristo - Intense Mandy Capristo - The Way I Like It Mandy Moore - It’s Gonna Be Love Manevra - Kabullenmek mi Lazım maNga - Fly to Stay Alive maNga - Hayat Bu İşte maNga - We Could Be The Same '' Manian ''- Loco Manizha - Waiting Mapei - Don't Wait Marc Sway - Losing Marcelina ''- Tatku'' Marco Carta - Necessità Lunatica Marco Guazzone & STAG - Atlas Of Thoughts Marco Mengoni - Bellissimo Marco Mengoni - In Un Giorno Qualunque Marco Mengoni - Pronto a correre Marco Mengoni - Tanto Il Resto Cambia Markéta Konvičková -'' Z ráje jsem utekla'' Margaret -'' Get Away'' Margaret - Thank You Very Much Margaret Berger - Human Race Margaret Berger - I Feed You My Love Margaux Simone ''- Nana'' Margaux Avril - Toucher le Soleil Margie Nelson and the International Children's Choir - Pippi Longstocking is Coming Into Your Town! Mária Čírová - Bez obáv Mária Čírová - Chybas Mária Čírová - Save You Mária Čírová & Opak -'' Strácam'' Maria ft. Helena - In The Dark Maria Haukaas Storeng - Hold On Be Strong Maria Haukaas Storeng - I Surrender Maria Haukaas Storeng - Too Taboo Maria Haukaas Storeng feat. Måns Zelmerlöw - Precious To Me Maria Ilieva - I Like Maria Jose ''- Me equivoque'' Maria Mena - F**k You Maria Mena ''- Hold Me'' Maria Mena - Homeless Maria Mena -'' I Always Liked That'' Maria Mena - Viktoria Maria Ritova - Mainiet Vārdus María Villalón - Todo Arde Mariangela -'' Ninna Nanna'' Marianna - Zorba Horepse Marie-Mai - C.O.B.R.A Marie-Mai ''- Comme Avant'' Marie Picasso ''- This Moment'' Marietta Fafouti - Become The Sun '' Marija Serifović - ''Agonija Marija Sestic ''- Tajna'' Marijonas, Mantas, Mia - Celebrate Basketball Marika - Masz To Marilanne ft. Chino y Nacho ''- Se Que Esta Noche Sera'' Marina & The Diamonds - Electra Heart Marina And The Diamonds ''- How To Be a Heartbraker'' Marina And The Diamonds - Primadonna Marina And The Diamonds - Shampain Marina Maximilian Blumin - Maurin Mario Álvarez - Voy A Ser Yo Mario Basanov feat. Athena Radford - Like A Child Mario Bischin - Macarena Marion Raven -'' Break You'' Marion Raven - Here I Am Marit Larsen - If A Song Could Get Me You Marit Larsen - Only A Fool Marta Bijan ''- Ciemno'' Marta Podulka - Cisza Niech Odejdzie Marta Podulka - Na Planie Marta Podulka - People Help The People Marta Sánchez -''Mi cuerpo pide más'' Martin Kesici feat. Tarja Turunen - Leaving You For Me Martina Stoessel -'' Libre Soy (Frozen)'' Mary N'diaye - Big Dreamer Marzia Gaggioli - Jestem Tutaj Massari -'' Brand New Day'' Masha Sobko - Moya Lyubov Masha Sobko ''- Nenavizhu'' MashMish - Kadr Mathieu Bouthier feat. Sophie Ellis-Bextor - Beautiful Matt Cardle - Amazing Matt Dusk – Back In Town Matt Pokora - Juste Une Photo De Toi Matt Pokora & Tal - Envole Moi Matt Simons - With You Matteo - Bonita Matthieu Mendes ft. Pomme - Okay Maurizio Oliviero -'' Per Sempre'' Max Barskih - Alive Max Barskih ''- Bely voron'' Max Barskih - Hero Max Barskih - Fuck OFF Max Barskih ''- Lost in Love'' Max Barskih - Nebo Max Buskohl - Never Fall In Love Again Max Schneider - Breakeven Maxime-Henry - C'etait elle Maya - Uspomene Maya - Vjeruj Ženi Koja Pije Maya Buskila - Nishmati Maya Isacowitz ''-Rehab'' Maya Isacowitz ''- Safe and Sound'' Maya Sar - Korake Ti Znam Maya Sar ''- Nespretno'' Maverick Sabre -'' I Need'' Måns Zermerlöw - Cara Mia Måns Zelmerlöw - Forever Måns Zelmerlöw ''- Miss America'' Måns Zelmerlöw - Run For Your Life Medina - 12 Dage Medina - Execute Me Medina - Gutter Medina ''- For altid'' Medina - Happening Medina ''- Synd For Dig'' Medina ''- Vi To'' Medina - You and I Megan Nicole - Stay Megan Nicole - Wrecking Ball Megan Nicole and Jason Chen – Just Give Me A Reason Meg Myers - Monster Mehrzad Marashi - Don't Believe Mela Koteluk - Melodia ulotna Melanie Amaro - Don't Fail Me Down Melanie Amaro -'' Long Distance'' Melanie Brown - For Once In My Life Melanie C - First day of my Life Melanie C - Think about it '' Melanie Fiona - ''Monday Morning Melanie Fiona - 4AM Melanie Wehbe - Irresistible Meldir Quelbekova - Sen Melissa Horn - Under Loven Melissa López -'' The Point of no Return'' MELISSES - Óti Áfi̱ne Misó Merka - Ihuuksi M.I.A. -'' Bad Girls'' Mia - Ingel mu korval Mia - Laiko Nera Pykciui Mia - Mul Andesta Mia - Yra Kaip Yra Mia Borisavljevic - Moj Beograde Mia Diekow ''- Black Beauty'' Mia Diekow - Herz Mia Diekow - Lieblingslied Mia Martina – Burning Mia Martina ft. Dev -'' La La... Danse'' Mia Martina & Massari - Latin Moon Micaela Fonti ''- Fuoco e cenere'' Michael Bublé - Haven't Met You Yet Michael Feiner & Caisa - We're Still Kids Michael Parsberg & Safri Duo & Isam B - Mad World '' Michał Urbaniak - ''Dzwonię do Ciebie ? - Mad World '' Michel Telo - ''Humilde Residência Mickael Carreira ''- Viver A Vida'' Mihai Alexandru feat. B-Body and Soul - Bang Bang Mihai Trăistariu - Tornerò Mika -'' Underwater'' Mika Newton - Come Out and Play Mika Newton - Don't Dumb Me Down Mika Newton - Magnets Mika Urbaniak - In my dreams Mikael Saari - We should be through Mike Candys ft. Evelyn Patric Muller - One Night in Ibiza '' Mike Candys feat. Evelyn - ''Together Again Milan Stanković - Od mene se odvikavaj Milan Stanković - Face Miley Cyrus - The Climb Milica Pavlovic - Seksi Senorita Milica Todorovic - Sve je uzalud Miligram feat Severina ''- Lola'' Milk & Honey - All Over My Body Milk & Honey - Habibi Milow - Little in the Middle Milow & Marit Larsen -'' Out of my Hands'' Mimicry ''- Heat'' Mini Me - Always Mira Craig - Aces High Mira Craig - Love or Hate Miran Rudan - Rad Jo Imam Miri Milman - More Than a Memory Miriam Bryant - Etched Stone Miriam Bryant - Finders Keepers Miriam Bryant - Push Play Miriam Bryant - Raised in rain Miriam Cani - Pergjithmone Miro Jaroš & Petra Humeňanská ''- Na Dne Mora'' Mishelle - Ray Of Light Miss Li ''- Bring Back the Sunshine'' Miss Li - My Heart Goes Boom Miss Montreal ''- I Am Hunter'' Mista ''- Emotions'' Mista - Feel the Breeze Mista -'' Never Hide'' Mitra - Äkkisyvää MKTO - Classic Moa Lignell - You Had It All Modà - Gioia Modà ''- Sono già solo'' Modà feat. Jarabedepalo ''- Come un pittore'' Modesta Pastiche -'' Lemon Tree'' Mohamed Ali - Ser Dig Moldir Auelbekova - Osiet Molly - Maybe I Love You Molly Sandén - Spread A Little Light Molly Sandén ''- Unchained'' Molly Sandén feat. Christopher - A Little Forgiveness Monica Ferraz - Go Go Monica Naranjo -'' Ain't Gonna Cry'' Mónica Naranjo -'' Make You Rock'' Monice ''- Boiz'' Monice ''- Only the Good Die Young'' Monika Brodka - Saute Monika Brodka ''- Varsovie'' Monika May - Ghost Monique Abbadie - Loca Monrose -'' Breathe You In'' Moran Mazor - Rak Bishvilo Morena ''- Vodka'' Moulin Rouge -'' El Tango De Roxanne'' Moya - Come And Get It Moya -'' Making Me Fall'' Ms. Obsession - Take it MS MR - Think of You Murat Boz - Maximum Murat Boz - Para Yok '' Muri Enikő - ''Magányos csónak Muri Enikő - Maradj még! Muse - Survival Musiqq - Abrakadabra Musiqq - No 10-10 Musiqq & Dzakomo - Strana bez nazvaniya Müslüm ''- Erich, Warum Bisch Du Nid Ehrlich'' Mustafa Ceceli - Bir Yanlış Kaç Doğru Mutya Buena ''- Real Girl'' Mylène Farmer - A L'Ombre '' Mylene Farmer - ''Paradise inanime Mwah! - Gee Gee Gee '''N Nabiha -'' Ask Yourself'' Nabiha - Mind The Gap Nada - Gece Düştü Nadia Gattas - Rejser Gennem Tiden Nadine Beiler -'' I've got a voice'' Nadine Beiler - Mr Right Now '' Nadine Beiler - ''Right On Nadine Beiler - The Secret Is Love Nadine Coyle -'' Insatiable'' Nâdiya - Si Loin De Vous Nadir - Leyla Nami Tamaki - Heroine Narine -'' Hay Em Yes'' ? Narine - Here I Am Narcotic Sound & Christian D ''- Dança Bonito'' Natalia – Overdrive Natalia Barbu - Come Again Natalia Druyts -'' A Girl Like Me'' Natalia Druyts - Boom Natalia Druyts - Dead Or Alive Natalia Jiménez - Por Ser Tu Mujer Natalia Kelly - Face the Day Natalia Kills - Saturday Night Natalia Kukulska - Wierność Jest Nudna Natalia Oreiro ''- Cambio dolor'' Natalia Oreiro - Corazón Valiente Natalia Podolskaya - Odna Natalia Rodríguez - Liberate Natalia Rodríguez ''- Loco Por Mi'' Natali -'' O Bozhe, Kakoy Muzhchina'' Nathalie - Anima di vento Nathalie - Vivo Sospesa Nathalie feat. Raf -'' Sogno d'estate'' Nathalie Makoma -'' I Just Wanna Dance'' Natalie Imbruglia -'' Torn'' Natalka Karpa - Vitram Natasha Bedingfield - Unwritten Natasa Bekvalac ''- 'Ja sam dobro'' Natasha Khan & Jon Hopkins - Garden's Heart Natasha St-Pier - Nos rendez-vous Natasza Urbańska - Escamillo Nathan Carter - Simple Life Naughty Boy ft. Emeli Sande - Wonder NBC Smash & Katharine Mcphee - Touch Me Neda Parmac - Bolje ne moze Neda Parmać - Dajte da se probudim Neda Ukraden - Na Balkanu Neda Ukraden ft. Clea&Kim - Nije ti dobro (Girls Night) '' Nefre - ''Częstochowa NEISHA ''- Pridejo časi'' Nela Pociskova - Mysterious Boy Nelly Ciobanu - Hora din Moldova Nelly Ciobany - Ola Hello Nelly Furtado ''- Manos Al Aire'' Nelly Furtado - Waiting For The Night Neon Jungle - Trouble Neo Retros - Sun Shines On Neon Indian - Polish Girl Nero - Crush On You Nevena Bozovic - Pogledaj me Nevena Tsoneva - Povey Verte New New - Mniej Nica & Joe - Build A Palace Nexx ''- Syncronize Lips'' Nica & Joe - Elevated Nick Kamarera - Lost Nicki Minaj ft. Lil Wayne - High School Nicola Roberts - Lucky Day Nicole Bernegger - The Fool Nicole Cherry - Memories Nicole Saba - Hafdal Ahlam Nicole Scherzinger ''- Wet'' Nicole Tuzii - Sarà possibile Nicoleta Dara - Is it true? Nielson & Miss Montreal - Hoe Nightwish ''- Amaranth'' Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful Nightwish ''- Storytime'' Nihilista ft. DEMY ''- Zo̱grafiá'' Nik & Jay ft. Lisa Rowe - United Nika Antolos ft. Romero Maui & Aleksandar Oluic - O-LA-LA Nika Zorjan -'' Čas za nas'' Nikki Jamal - Can't let go Nikki Jamal - Kepenekler Nikki Jamal ''- Sevdiyimə nifrət'' Nikki Kavanagh - Destiny Nikki Kavanagh - Falling Nikki Kavanagh ''- Sacred Fortune'' Nikki Palikat - Cantik Nikki Ponte ''- Remembering The Summer Nights'' Nikki Ponte -'' I Don't Wanna Dance'' Niloo -'' Ola Ola'' Nina Badrić - Dat ce nam Bog Nina Badrić - Sanjam Da Smo Skupa Mi Nina Pušlar -'' Tik Tak Tok'' Nina Nesbitt - Selfies Nina Nesbitt - Statues Nina Nesbitt - The Apple Tree Nina Nesbitt - Way In The World Nina Zilli - Bacio D'A(d)dio Nina Zilli ''- L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love)'' Nina Zilli ''- L'amore Verrà'' Nina Zilli - Per Sempre Nino ''- Theos '' Nino Dzotsenidze - Shavia Zgva Nneka - Heartbeat Nneka - My Home Noa and Mira Awad - We can work it out Nocadeň ''- Umriem pri tvojich nohách'' Nodi Tatishvili & Sophie Gelovani - Waterfall Noisettes - That Girl Nolwenn Leroy - Sixième Continent NoNoNo - Pumpin Blood Non Tiq - Quiet Noonie Bao - The Game Noora Noor - Forget what I said Nora Foss Al-Jabri ''- Love Don't Have An Age'' Nora Foss al-Jabri -'' Somewhere Beautiful'' Norah Jones - Everybody Needs A Best Friend Norah Jones ''- Happy Pills'' Norah Jones -'' Long Way Home'' Nova Delai -'' Should I'' NOX - Nem lesz több tánc Nubya - Love The Life I Live Nuria Swan - Romeo Nuša Derenda - Energy Nuša Derenda - Ja u sebe vjerujem Nyári lányok - Pont Jó Nyusha - Naedine O''' Oceana - As Sweet As You Oceana - Endless summer Oceana - La La Oceana - Put Your Gun Down Oceana - Say Sorry Of Monsters and Men - King And Lionheart Of Monsters and Men - Little Talks Okean Elzy ''- Ja tak hochu'' Oh Land - Sun Of A Gun Ola - All over the world Ola - I'm In Love '' Ola Svensson - ''SOS Olga Ayvazyan - Kind Dardza Olga Jankowska & Jagoda Kret - Piosenka Księżycowa Olga Polyakova ''- Russian Style'' Oliver - Shut Up Oliver Berkes – Elso erintes Olivia Anna Livki ''- Abby Abby '' Olivia Anna Livki ''- Earth Moves'' Olly Murs -'' Right Place Right Time'' Olly Murs - Troublemaker Olta Boka - Zemrën e lamë peng Omega Lithium - Stigmata One Direction - Kiss You One Direction - Live While We're Young One Direction - One Thing One Republic ft. Timbaland ''- Apologize'' Onyria - My heart will go on Ortal ''- Chacun Pense Á Soi'' Oxana Fedorova & Nikolay Baskov ''- Prava Lyubov'' Owl Eyes ''- Crystalised'' Owlle - Disorder Owlle -'' Ticky Ticky'' Ozan Doğulu feat. Model - ''Dağılmak İstiyorum '' '''Q Queensberry - Girl Like Me Quest Pistols ''- Belaya strekoza lyubvi'' Quest Pistols ''- Im your drag'' P''' Pablo Alborán -'' Me Iré'' Pablo Alborán ''- Solamente Tú'' Paloma Faith - Can't Rely on You Paloma Faith ''- Picking Up The Pieces'' Paloma Faith - Smoke And Mirrors Pamela Ramljak ''- Mamin Sin'' Panamah - Børn Af Natten Panamah - DJ Blues Panetoz ''- Känn Dig Fri'' Paola & Chiara ''- Vamos a Bailar'' Paolo Meneguzzi - Era Stupendo Paolo Meneguzzi - Musica Paolo Nutini - Candy Para Normalnyh - Happy End Pasha Parfeny - Dorule Passion Pit - Take A Walk Passenger - Let Her Go Pastora Soler - Demasiado amor Pastora Soler - Esperame Pastora Soler -'' Te despertaré'' Pastora Soler ''- Quedate Conmigo'' Pastora Soler & Manuel Carrasco ''- Esta Vez Quiero Ser Yo'' Pati Yang - Near to God Patricia Kaas - Kaas Chante Piaf Patricia Kaas - La Foule Patrcia Kaas & Jeremy Irons - If You Go Away Patricia Kazadi & M. Pokora - Wanna Feel You Now Patrick Nuo – What About Us Paty Cantu - Adelante Paula Selling - Perfect Time Paula Seling - Promit Paula Seling ft. Ovi - Playing with fire Paula Seling and Ovi ''- We Got Something'' Pauline - Allo Le Monde Paw & Lina - Stolt Af Mig Selv? Pearl - Like a video game Pearl -'' Speechless'' Pearl Jozefzoon - We can overcome Pectus - Barcelona Pedro Miguel - Um Dia Vais-Te Apaixonar Pentatonix - Can't Hold Us Pernilla Karlsson - Nar jag blundar Peter Bic Project ''- Hey Now'' Peter Fox ''- Alles Neu'' Petie Pizaro - The Edge Of Glory Petra Marklund ''- Händerna Mot Himlen'' Petter Carlsen - Pull The Brakes Pia Mia - Red Love Piano Clube -'' Elephant in a room'' Piersi - Bałkanica Ping Pong ''- Sameach'' Pink - Girl On Fire P!nk feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason Pin-Up Girls - Nie Zaśniesz Pixie Lott ''- All About Tonight'' Pixie Lott - Boys & Girls '' Pixie Lott - ''Cry Me Out Phebe Starr - Alone With You Playmen Ft Helena Paparizou, Courtney & Riskykidd - All The Time Plumb - Cut Poisonblack - Rush Poli Genova - Na Inat Polina Gagarina - Net Polina Gagarina - The play is over Polina Xristodoulou - Anantikatastatos Polina Xristodoulou - Tin Proti Tou Mina '' Poluzjanci - ''Prosta piosenka Porcelan Black - Naughty Naughty PorcelainBlack ''- This Is What Rock N Roll Looks Like'' Potap i Nastya - Chumachechaya Vesna Potap i Nastya - Pryleleto Potop & Nastia - RuRuRu Potap i Nastia - Vmeste Prāta Vētra - Lantern Princess Sarah - La Force D'y Croire Priyanka Chopra ft. Will.I.Am -'' In My City '' PSY -'' Right Now'' PSY ft. Hyuna ''- Gangnam style'' Puggy - Last Day On Earth Puggy - When You Know Pussycat Dolls - Sway '''R Rachel Platten - 1,000 Ships Rachel Kerr - Hold My Hand Racz Gergo -'' Harc es vagy'' Radics Gigi - Vadonatúj érzés Radics Gigi - Úgy fáj Radio Killer ''- Calling you'' Rafał Brzozowski - Za mały świat Rain or Shine - Big Band Brothers Raluka - All For You '' Ramona Rey - ''Imiona Ramy Essam - Bread Freedom Randi - Anybody Raphael Gualazzi feat. The Bloody Beetroots - Liberi O No Raphaella - Price of Love Rasmus Seebach - Natteravn Rayhon - Unutaman Razorlight - America Rebecca Ferguson - Backtrack Rebecca Ferguson - Glitter & Gold Rebecca Ferguson - I Hope Rebecca Ferguson - Teach me How to be loved Rebeka Dremelj - A je to ljubezen Rebeka Dremelj - Karneval Rebeka Dremelj ''- Nepremagljiva'' Red Electrick - The Runaway Regi & Moya - Reckless Regina - Bistra Voda Regina Spektor - Samson Reidun Sæther - High On Love Reidun Saether - The Greatest Love Of All REMA - My Illusion Remady & Manu-L ''- Higher Ground'' Renata Stiefel - Opuskayu oruzhiye Renata Tolvai - Hagylak menni Renate - Liblikas Reni Tolvai - Shout Renia Pączkowska & Verka Serduchka - Hop Hop Hop Rennata - Please Stay Revolver - Wind Song Rezarta Shkurta - Me Fal Rezarta Smaja - Ti? Ricki - Lee Burn It Down Ricki Lee -'' Come & Get In Trouble With Me'' Ricky Martin - Mas Rihanna ''- Diamonds'' Rihanna - Disturbia '' Rikke Lie - ''Good Girl Rita Ora - I Will Never Let You Down Rita Ora - Radioactive Rita Ora ''- Somebody That I Used To Know'' Rita Ora ft. DJ Fresh - Hot Right Now Rita Ora & Tinie Tempah ''- R.I.P'' Robbie Williams ''- She's The One'' Roberto & Berenice - La Hora Perfecta Robin Stjernberg - Pieces Robin Stjernberg - Scars Robin Stjernberg - You Robyn -'' Call you Girlfriend'' Robyn ''- Dancing on my Own'' Rocío Rivas - Las Puertas Del Pasado Rod Janois ''- Ca ira mon amour'' Rodolfo Chikilicuatre -'' Baila el Chiki Chiki'' Roisin Murphy - Overpowered Roman Lob - Alone '' Roman Lob - ''Call Out The Sun Rona Nishliu -'' Se vetëm zemra flet saktë'' Rona Nishliu ''- Shko pastro pas saj'' Rona Nishliu ''- Suus'' Rona Nishliu - Veriu Rona Nishliu - Zonja Vdekje Ronan Keating -'' Fires'' Ronya - Hyperventilating Room Eleven - Bitch Rosa López ''- Yo No Soy Esa'' Roser - El Sonido De Mi Gente Rosette -'' Girls Gone Wild'' Ross Lynch -'' Heard It On The Radio '' RotFront - Gay, Gypsy & Jew Rox - I Don't Believe Roxette - No one Makes it on Her Own Rozi - Krunk Röyksopp ''- What Else Is There ?'' Ruby Frost - Water to Ice Rui Andrade - Em Nome Do Amor Rudimental ft. Emeli Sande - Free Rusko feat. Amber Coffman - Hold On Ruslana – Davay, Hray ! (Oho ! Oho !) Ruslana - Euphoria Ruslana - Rahmaninov Ruslana - Sha-la-la Ruslana ft. T-Pain - Moon Of Dreams Russian Red ''- Everyday Everynight'' Ruth Lorenzo - The Night Ryan Dolan -'' Start Again'' S''' Saara - Ükskõikne /x2 Saara Aalto ''- Blessed With Love'' Saara Aalto - You Had My Heart Sabina Babayeva ''- When The Music Dies'' Sabina Jeszka - Good Times Sabina Jeszka - I Wanna Dance with Somebody Sabina Sago - Queen of the Night Sabrina - Dança Comigo Saint Lu - Craving Saint Saviour - Here in Me Safri Duo ft. Velile - Helele Safura ''- Drip Drop'' Safura ''- Gonna Let You Know '' Safura ''- Glass houset'' Safura ''- Paradise'' Safura - Runaway Safura - Sen ve Men Safura - Soulless Sail - Awolnation SAKARIS - In a Box Sakis Rouvas - Shake It Sakis Rouvas - This Is Our Night Salaam ''- Sami Yusuf'' Sam and the Womp - Bom Bom Sam Bailey - Compass Sam Tsui - Grey Area Sam Tsui - Make It Up Sam Tsui - Unsinkable Sam Tsui - When I Was Your Man Samantha Jade - Firestarter Samantha Jade - Soldier Samantha Jade - What You've Done to Me Samanta Tina - I need a hero Samsaya - ADHD (Love Me Not) Sandra Nurmsalu - Väike Eestimaa Sandra van Nieuwland - Hunter Sandra van Neuwland - New Age Sandy - Tell Me Sandu Ciorba - Pe cimpoi Sanja ''- The One'' Sanja Ilic & Balkanika ft. Cvija - Djipaj Sanja Dimitrijevic - La Fiesta Sanna Nielsen - Empty Room Sanna Nielsen - Rainbow Sanni - Prinsessoja ja astronautteja Sanna Nielsen - Im in Love Santa Dimopulos - When We Move Sara Bareilles - Brave Sara Bareilles - Gonna Get Over You Sara Bareilles - King Of Anything Sara Jo -'' Zauvek'' Sara Markoska - Bez sram Sara Tunes - Blame On Me Sarah Blasko - I Awake Sarah Connor - From Sarah With Love Sarah Connor ''- Just One Last Dance'' Sarah Dawn Finer - Moving On Sarah Dawn Finer ''- Nu vet du hur det känns'' Sarah Engels - Call My Name Sarah Engels ''- Only For You '' Sarah Letor - I believe it Sarah Riani - Paranoiak Sarbel - Yassou Maria Saša Kovačević - Kako posle nas Saša Lendero - Mandoline Sasha Lopez & Broono ''- All My People'' Say Lou Lou -'' Maybe you'' Scouting For Girls - Elvis Ain't Dead Sean Banan - Copacabanana '' Sebastian - ''Na Robu Sveta Sebastian Krantz ft. Michaela Gosberg - You belong to me Sebastian Wurth - Hard To Love Me Sebastian Wurth - The Time Is Right Şebnem Ferah - Od Sebnem Paker ''- Dinle'' Seda Baghdasaryan -'' Silly Billy'' Seka Aleksić - Laka Meta Seka Aleksić - Svi Tvoji Milioni Selah Sue - Peace Of Mind Selah Sue ''- Raggamuffin'' Selah Sue -''This World'' Seldi Qalilu - Cika E Zemres Sime Seldi Qalliu - Extasy Low Selena Gomez - Come & Get It Selena Gomez - Slow Down Selena Gomez & The Scene ''- Love You Like A Love Song'' Selena Gomez & The Scene - Un Año Sin Lluvia Selma - All out of luck Selma Bajrami ''- Baksis'' Senit ''- Through the Rain'' Senit - Work Hard September - Party In My Head Serebro -'' Malo Tebya'' Serebro - Mama Ljuba Serena Ryder - What I Wouldn't Do Sergey Lazarev - Bijenie serca Sergey Lazarev - Stumblin Sergey Lazarev -'' Take it off'' Serine Poghosyan ''- Yes Em Du Es'' Serpenti ''- Io no sono normale '' Serpenti - Io Tu E Noi Serpenti - Tocca La Mia Bocca Serpenti ''- Uomo Donna'' Sertab Erener ''- Breathe in deeper'' Sertab Erener - Here i am '' Sertab Erener & Mando - ''Ask/Fos Severina - Brad Pitt Severina - Grad bez ljudi Severina - Hurem Severina - Moja Štikla Severina ''- Uzbuna'' Severina - Zanemari Severine Ferrer - La Coco-Dance Severina Feat. FM BAND - Italiana Sexion d'assaut ''- Problèmes d'adultes'' Sex Pistols ''- Anarchy in the UK'' Shaka Loveless - 2 Mod Verden Shakira ''- Addicted To You'' Shakira - Dare (La La La) Shakira - Empire Shakira - Objection (Tango) Shakira ft. Alejandro Sanz - Tortura Shakira ft. Santana - Illegal Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean ''- Hips Don't Lie'' Shalimova - Beautiful Life '' Shanadoo - ''Guilty Of Love Shane Filan - Knee Deep In My Heart Shany Zamir - Forever Sharon Doorson - Fail In Love Sharon Doorson - Killer Sharon Doorson - Run Run Shata QS -'' Die Free'' Shaun Baker & Maloy ''- Give '' Shay Gabso - Arim Roshi (I'll Raise My Head) Shaya - In Your Eyes Shaya -'' Love Me'' Shayne Ward - No Promises Sheila -'' Superfiksim'' Sheila HaxHiraj - Te Ndiej Shelley Smith - Single Ladies SheMoans - Supergirl Sheryfa Luna - Le temps court Shirley Clamp - Min Karlek '' Shiri Maimon - ''Ahava Ktana Shiri Maimon - Now That You're Gone Shontelle - Impossible Shyma - Ocean Shy'm - Contrôle Shy'm ''- En Apesanteur'' Shy'm ''- Et Alors'' Shy'm - Je Sais Shy'm - On se fout de nous Shy'm ''- Prendre L'Air'' Shy'm - Tourne Sia - Clap Your Hands Sibel -'' I'm Sorry'' Sibel Redžep - Stop Sibel Tüzün - Maalesef Sibille Attar - Come Night Siddharta ''- My Dice'' Sidoine - On Ne Vit Qu'Une Fois Sigrid Flory - Elle s'immisce Silana - My Stali Vyertam SILJA ''- Sokrataesk'' Silke Mastbooms - Awake Simon Mathew - All Night Long Simona Bencini - Tempesta Simone ''- Stay Awake'' Simonetta Spiri feat. Madback - Dopo mi uccidi Simonna - One of a Kind Sirena - Innocent Killah Sirena - Love Is Not Sirusho - I Like It Sirusho - PreGomesh Sirusho - Qele Qele Sirusho ft. Sakis Rouvas - See Sisse Marie - Dirty Hands Silvia Olari – Niente Di Me Silva Hakobyan ''- De Gna'' Silvia Night ''- Congratulations'' Skip the Use - Ghost Skrillex ''- Rock n roll'' Skrillex & Damian - Jr. Gong Marley -'' Make It Bun Dem'' Skunk Anansie - My Ugly Boy Sky Ferreira ''- Obsession'' Skye - Love Show Skylar Grey ''- Dance Without You'' Skylar Grey - Wear Me Out Slava ''- Odinochestvo'' Slick Beats ''- Rock the beat'' SMOLA A HRUŠKY ''- Pridaj Si Ma'' Snow Patrol - Called Out In The Dark Sofa - Hardkor I Disko Sofi Marinova - Love Unlimited Sofi Mkheyan - 2012 Sofi Mkheyan - Hayastani Erge Sofia Essaidi ''- Femme D'Aujourdhui'' Sofia Mestari - Ne Pars Pas Sofia Mountassir - Away Sofia Vossou - I Anixi Sokół i Marysia Starosta - Myśl Pozytywnie Soluna Samay - L.O.V.E. (If Women Ruled the World) Soluna Samay - Come Again Soluna Samay - Should've Known Better Sophie Delila - Bound To Fall Sophie Delila - What Did I Do Sophie Ellis-Bextor -'' Young Blood'' Sopho Khalvashi ''- Visionary Dream'' Sopho Nizharadze - Rabat Sopho Nizharadze & Giorgi Ushikishvili & Nino Surguladze - Chemo Afkhazeto Sonata Arctica -'' Tallulah'' Son Of A Kid & Ania - Don't Speak Love Sone Silver ''- Free At Last'' Sonja Aldén - I din Himmel Sons & Alenka Gotar - Mostovi Sonya Kay - Po-Angielsku Soraya - Arnelas La Noche Es Para Mi Soraya - Con Fuego '' Soraya ''- Mi Mundo Sin Ti Sorry Boys - Phoenix Sorry Boys - The Sun '' SoundQ ''- Elephants' Graveyard SOWSOW feat LIYAH - 'En la luna Sóley - Smashed Birds Sóley - Theater Island Spice Girls - Viva Forever Stefanie Heinzmann - Diggin in the dirt Stefanie Heinzmann - Show Me The Way Stefanie Heinzmann ''- The Unforgiven'' Stella Mwangi - Bad As I Wanna Be Stella Mwangi - Haba Haba Stella Mwangi - Lookie Lookie Stereolizza - X.Y.Z Steve Aoki & Angger Dimas Feat. Iggy Azalea - Beat Down Stiftelsen - Vart jag än går Stilettos - Click Click Click Stilettos - I Nat Er Der Kun Musik Stine Bramsen - Prototypical Sting - Soul Cake Stromae - Tous Les Mêmes Studio Alektik - Don't destroy Studio Killers ''- Eros And Apollo'' Sugababes '-' Push The Button Sukkerchok - De 1000 Drommes Nat Susanna Kay - Off the Hook Sunrise Avenue - Hollywood Hills Sunstroke Project - Set My Soul On Sunstroke Project and Olia Tira -'' Superman'' SunStroke Project & Olia Tira - Run Away Sushy ''- Don't Kiss Me, Just Eat Me'' Sylwia Grzeszczak - Tęcza Sys Bjerre - Alle Mine Veninder System Of A Down - Lonely day Svetlana Seka Aleksic - Aspirina Swedish House Mafia - Don't You Worry Child Swedish House Mafia - One Swedish House Wives ''- On Top of the World'' Sylver - Lay All Your Love On Me Sylwia Grzeszczak - Kiedy tylko spojrzę '''T T-Ara - Number Nine Taches - Paris Tal - A l'International Tal - La musique est mon ange Tal -'' Le Passé'' TAL - On avance TAL ''- Rien n'est parfait'' Talib Tale - Bilmesem Tamar Kaprelian - March Mornings Tamar Kaprelian - New Day Tamar Kaprelian - Raw Tamara - Nejkes Da Sum Sama Tamara Jaber - Running To You Tame Impala -'' Feels Like We Only Go Backwards '' Tammy - Firebird Tamta Goudadze i Playmen & Claydee - Tonight Tara McDonald ft. Zaho -'' Shooting Star'' Tarkan - Gülümse Kaderine Tarja - Until My Last Breath Tarja Turunen - I walk Alone Tarja Turunen ''- Poison'' Tatiana Okupnik ''- Spider Web'' t.A.T.u - Friend Or Foe t.A.T.u. - Robot Taylor Davis & Lara -'' AC3 Theme'' Taylor Swift - I Knew You Were Trouble Taylor Swift ''- Safe & Sound'' Terezá Kerndlova - Have Some Fun Tereza Kerndlová - Přísahám '' Tereza Kerndlová ''- Tepe Srdce Mý Terry Poison - Gorgeous Thalia & Prince Royce - Te Perdiste Mi Amor Theatre of Tragedy - Venus The All-American Rejects ''- Dirty Little Secret'' The Bandaloop - Back to fantasy The Black Keys - Lonely Boy The Cardigans - Hanging Around The Computers - Love Triangles, Hate Squares '' The Cranberries ''- Zombie The Dolly Rockers - Diamonds The Dorians ''- Babe I'm Gonna Leave You'' The Feud - It Ain't Right The Jet Set - Time To Party The Kooks - Mr. Maker The Kooks - Young Folks The Marker ''- If you didn't love me'' The National Fanfare of Kadebostany - Walking with a Ghost The Neighbourhood - Let It Go The Overtones - Loving The Sound The Peasants -'' Letting Go'' The Pretty Reckless ''- Make Me Wanna Die '' The Prodigy - Breathe The Rasmus - Sky The Rasmus i Anette Olzon - October and April The Saturdays - Not Giving Up The Saturdays - What About Us The Sound Of Arrows -'' Conquest '' The Storm - Raver The XX - Intro The Wante - Chasing the sun Therése Neaimé - Sold to Perfection Thirty Seconds To Mars -'' Up In The Air'' Thomai Apergi - One Last Kiss Thomas Azier - Ghostcity Thomas Holm - Ikea Thomas Newman - Adrenaline '' Thomas Petritsch (Effi) - ''Bloom Thorunn Antonia - Too Late Tibor Kocsis -'' Lásd a Csodát'' Tich - Breathe In, Breathe Out Tiësto ft. Kyler England - Take Me Tiffany Alvord - I See Fire Tijana Bogićević - Čudo Tijana, Sarah & Branko - All The Right Moves TIKTAK - Heilutaan Tim Bendzko - Nur Noch Kurz Die Welt Retten Timoteij ''- Het '' Timoteij - Kom Timoteij - Tabu Timur Rodrigez - #HEROES Tina ''- Si Sam'' Tina Arena - Entends-tu Le Monde? Tina Carol - Shinshilla '' Tina Carol ''- Show me your love Tina Dickow - You Wanna Teach Me To Dance Tina Dico - All I See TinkaBelle - Stay On TinkaBelle ''- The Man I Need'' Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida - Hangover '' Tokio Hotel - ''Durch den Monsun TOLA ''- Don't Go'' Tolvai Renáta - Élek A Szemeidben Tolvai Reny - Playdate Tooji - Stay Tooji ''- Swan Song'' Tom Boxer & Morena - Summertime Tom Boxer & Morena feat. J Warner - Deep In Love Tom Boxer & Morena feat. Sirreal - Las Vegus Tom Dice - Lucy Tom Dice ''- Me and my guitar'' Tom Dice - Why Tomek Dolski - Pirates Of Carribean Tone Damli -'' I Love You'' Tone Damli - Look Back Tone Damli - Winner of a Losing Game Tone Damli feat. Eric Saade ''- Imagine'' Toni Mehmetaj ''- Endrra E Pare'' Tony Bennett ft. Lady Gaga - The Lady Is A Tramp Tony Carreira ''- A Sonhar Contigo'' Tornado Lue - Sladké je žít Tove Lo - Habits Tove Lo -'' Out Of Mind'' Tove Styrke - Call My Name Tóth Gabi - Hív az élet Travis - Moving Triinu Kivilaan -'' Fallen'' Tristania - Year of the Rat Tropical Family - Maldon Tuna -'' I Asaj'' Tune ''- Masquarade'' TSA - 51 TWIINS - I'm Still Alive TWiiNS - Slip of The Tongue U''' UFly - White Rain Ulf Nilsson - Little By Little Ulviyye ft. Alim Qasimov - Follow My Way Ulytau - Two Warriors Union J - Loving You is Easy Unnur Eggerts - Við Stingum Af Urban Symphony - Päikese Poole Urban Symphony - Rändajad '''V Valanto Tryfonos - The Time Is Now Valentina Monetta - Crisalide (Vola) Valentine - Black Sheep Valerio M & Tony La Rocca ft Kiello - Enamorada Valerius ''- You've'' Valeriy Meladze ''- Svet uhodyaschego solnca'' Valeriya - Backto love Valravn -'' Koder på snor'' Vance Joy - Riptide Vanda Winter & Hana Huljic - Suze Biserne Vanessa Carlton - A Thousand Miles '' Vanessa Carlton - ''Carousel Vanessa Mae ''- Destiny'' Vanessa Mae - Storm Vanessa Mae -'' The Devil's Trill '' Vanilla Ninja -'' Dangerzone'' Vanilla Ninja - Guitar and Old Blue Jeans Vanilla Ninja ''- Tough Enough'' Vanna -'' 1000 milja'' VanVelzen - The Rush of Life '' Varda - ''Ya Tebe Ne Veryu Varga Viktor - Lehet zöld az ég.. Vartana Taymayan - Halel EM Vastag Csaba - Őrült éjjel Vazquez Sounds Adele ''- Rolling In The Deep'' Veca Janicsák ''- Labirintus'' Veca Janicsák ''- Szenvyedely'' Velile - Injabulo Velile -'' Raise Your Head (Mama Africa)'' Velvet - Chemistry Velvet - Mi Amore Velvet Fire - No Parking Velvet Fire - Trelá Vengaliká Vena Valley - Miłości Plan Venke Knutson - Just A Minute Vera Brezhneva - Dobroje utro Vera Breznheva - Ischu Tiebia Vera Brezhneva - Lyubov Spaset Mir Vera Brezhneva -'' Realnaya zhizn'' Vera Bohnisch - Dear Ladies Verka Serduchka - Dancing Lasha Tumbai Veriko Turashvili ''- Ra kargi xar'' Verona ''- Hey Boy'' Verona - Stay With Me Veronica Maggio - Sergels torg Vesa Luma - Edhe Nje Fundvit Vessy - Work Of Art Via Gra - Peremirie Vicci Martinez ft. Cee-Lo Green - Come Along Victor Drija feat. Britsio - De Ti No Me Voy A Olvidar Viktor Király - Fire Victor Király - Solo Vigri - Animals Violina & Birgit Õigemeel - Sea of life Vitaa ft. Maître Gims - Game Over '' Vita Chambers – ''Fix You Vito Lavita & Toni Tuklan - Danzare Vitas - Opera 2 Ville Valo & Manna ''- Just for Tonight'' Vintage - Derevija Vjosa Shehu - Trance me up Vlad Sokolovsky -'' Mir soshel s uma'' Voltaj -'' 'Lumea e a mea'' Voxis - I just wanna kiss '' '''W' Waldo's People - Lose Control Wally Lopez ft. Jamie Scott - You Can't Stop the Beat Wally Lopez ft. Jasmine - Now Is The Time Wanda & Banda - Siedem Życzeń Wanessa ''- High'' Washington -'' Holy Moses'' Westlife - Lighthouse Wham! ''- Wake me up before you go'' WhiteNights - We Are The Feeling Who See - Nije preša Wildboyz ft. Ameerah - The Sound Of Missing You Wildstylez Feat. Niels Geusebroek - Year Of Summer Will.i.am ft. Britney Spears - Scream & Shout will.i.am feat. Mick Jagger & Jennifer Lopez - T.H.E. Will Young - Jealousy Willy Moon - Yeah Yeah Within Temptation - Angels Within Temptation - Memories Within Temptation - Radioactive Within Temptation - Sinead Within Temptation ''- Shot In The Dark'' Within Temptation - Titanium Within Temptation ft. Howard Jones - Dangerous Within Temptation feat. Tarja Turunen - Paradise World Order - Have A Nice Day WTF! - Da Bop X''' Xandee ''- Conga'' Xandria - Ravenheart '' Xristina Koletsa - ''Ekti aisthisi '''Y Yadi -'' Guillotine'' Yadi - The Blow Yadi ft. Feed Me - Ophelia Yael Naim -'' Far Far'' Yael Naim - Go To The River Ya-miyavi - Papa, Mama, nozomare nu baby Yandar & Yostin ft. Andy Rivera - Te Pintaron Pajaritos Yannick Bovy - Better Man Yarabi - Komoyo Yaseniya - Sudby raznye Yeah Yeah Yeah's - Head's will roll Yelena - Dirty Yelle - A Cause Des Garçons Yelle -'' Comme Un Enfant'' Yelle - Que Veux-Tu YellLow feat. Kluster - Scream Yohanna - Butterflies And Elvis Yohanna -'' Is It True'' Yohanna - Nótt Yohio - Heartbreak Hotel Youngblood - Youngblood Yvonne Catterfeld - Eine Welt ohne dich Yvonne Catterfeld ''- Sag mir was meinst du'' Yuksek - On a Train Yuna - Rescue Yuridia - Lo Que Son las Cosas Z''' Zahara - Phendula Zaho - Je Te Promets Zaho - Tourner la page Zara ''- Im'nin'alu'' Zara Larsson - Bad Boys Zara Larsson -'' Love Again'' Zara Larsson ''- Uncover'' Zayne Knight - Hayati Zaz - Gamine Zaz - Je Veux Zaz -'' On Ira'' Zdenka Predna & Vojtech Dyk - Walk In My Shoes Zeljko Joksimović -'' Ima nesto u tom sto me neces '' Zendaya - Replay Zendaya Coleman - Something To Dance For Ziyoda - Kun Tong Ziyoda - Sevmaganman Zlata Ognevich ''- Angely'' Zlata Ognevich - Gravity Zlata Ognevich - Japan Zlata Ognevich ''- The kukushka'' Zlata Ognevich - Ostrov lyubvi Zlata Ognevich ''- Prystrast'' Zséda - Hétköznapi Mennyország Zséda -'' Legyen ugy !'' Zuzana Smatanova - Dnes sa mi nechce nič ZZ Ward - 365 Days ZZ Ward - Put the Gun Down '''1-10, inne 't Schoon Vertier - Belgian Girls 3+2 - Far Away 4MINUTE - Mirror Mirror 4Minute - Ready Go 4MINUTE ''- Volume Up'' 5 Seconds Of Summer - She Looks So Perfect 5Sta Family -'' Budu s toboy'' 77 Bombay Street - Angel 77 Bombay Street -'' I Follow The Rain'' 77 Bombay Street ''- I love Lady Gaga'' Árstíðir ''- Ljóð í sand'' Éléphant - Rien Ümman ''- Yeri görünür'' #TodosConPastora ''- Around the world'' Kategoria:World Song Contest